B O D Y
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [Sequel up] Kyungsoo mencintai Kai, pria yang membelinya dari Madam Chaerin setahun yang lalu. Tapi pertanyaannya, apakah Kai mencintainya juga? "I just want your body!" Its [KaiSoo] Kai & Kyungsoo. M. Gender Switch.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : B O D Y**

 **Author By: KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… ******KaiSoo****…..**

 **GS/Gender Switch, M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam yang gelap. Lampu-lamupu Kristal yang tergantung cantik dilangit-langit nampak padam, dan itu dengan sengaja tidak dihidupkan. Hanya sinar rembulan yang terbias dikaca jendela yang menjadi penerang temaram ruangan ini.

Kyungsoo melepas gelungan rambut panjangnya, membiarkan untaian halus itu jatuh terurai dipinggangnya. Gaun tidur tipis membalut tubuhnya yang mungil namun ramping tersebut. Pelan-pelan, telapak kaki telanjangnya menapak, memasuki kamar mewah temaram tersebut. Pintu berderit dan dia masuk semakin dalam, mendekati siluet yang sedang duduk disofa dekat jendela.

"Kau datang?" Ada suara dentingan antara gelas kaca dan meja kayu. Kyungsoo, gadis manis itu tersenyum tipis, mendekati pria tersebut dan duduk dengan nyaman dipangkuannya. Aroma anggur yang kuat langsung menyapa saat hidungnya bermain disekitar leher sang pria.

"Merindukanku?"

"Ya."

Ada satu garis miring tercipta, si pria menyamankan duduknya, mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat kedada bidangnya yang masih terbalut kemeja satin berwarna hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan Mesir?"

"Menyenangkan."

"Tidak ada gadis lain kan?"

Si pria terkekeh, menarik kepala Kyungsoo lalu mengecup bibir hatinya lembut. Meski remang-remang, namun dengan jelas dia mampu menatap mata bulat bening milik Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menatap gadis lain jika yang selalu membayangiku adalah dirimu hm?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, semakin merapatkan duduknya dengan senyum manis nakalnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Hm."

Tangan kekar itu terangkat, ibu jarinya bermain disekitar bibir bawah Kyungsoo sebelum membawanya masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo yang hangat dan manis. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan saat ini. _Oh shit_!

Kyungsoo, masih dengan ibu jari dimulutnya, mulai bekerja membuka kancing kemeja didepannya dengan sensual. Jemarinya yang lentik terus membuka sampai kancing terakhir, memamerkan dada bidang dengan warna kecoklatan yang seksi, _kesukaannya_. Telunjuknya bergerak turun, mengundang geramam samar. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Nakal." Pria itu berbisik serak, menarik tangannya lalu dengan mudah meloloskan gaun tidur Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran. Melanjutkan apa yang dia tahan selama berhari-hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari kecil, Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Yang dia tahu, hanyalah marga sang Ayah. _Do_. Yang kini menjadi marganya, Do Kyungsoo.

Dia lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur. Wanita yang bekerja menjadi _kupu-kupu malam_. Entahlah, mungkin saja Ibunya hamil dengan salah satu pelanggannya yang sayangnya tidak ingin mempertanggung jawabkannya. Well, bisa dibilang dia adalah anak haram, ya begitu. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Baginya, Ibunya sudah cukup. Dia beruntung karna Wanita yang dia panggil Ibu itu masih mau melahirkannya dan merawatnya. Ya, meski Ibunya hanya menyekolahkannya sampai jenjang Sekolah Atas, itu lebih baik daripada dia berakhir didepan pintu panti atau parahnya bak sampah.

Ibunya itu pemarah, dia sering mendapatkan lebam atau luka karna perbuatannya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa kesal atau benci, bagaimanapun, wanita itu adalah Ibunya. Dia yang memberinya tempat tinggal dan menyekolahkannya. Kyungsoo tahu, Ibunya semakin tua dan dia mulai kekurangan pelanggannya, belum lagi dia harus mencari uang untuk sewa rumah, air dan makan mereka sehari-hari. Kyungsoo juga membantu dengan menjadi pekerja paruh watu dikedai ujung kompleks, namun itu tak cukup. Kehidupan yang cukup berat, masalah finansial yang mencekik serta cemooh dari masyarakat sekitar, tapi pada dasarnya Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing.

Hingga hari itu datang, Kyungsoo mendapat kabar bahwa Ibunya ditemukan tewas setelah diperkosa ramai-ramai oleh sekumpulan preman. Kyungsoo saat itu seperti kehilangan poros hidupnya. Dia duduk dengan menyedihkan didepan abu Ibunya. Menangis dalam diam. Saat itu, hanya Bibi Han pemilik kedai tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu yang datang dan menemaninya. Kyungsoo rasa semua ini tidak adil. Dia tidak punya Ayah, dan kini Ibunya meninggalkannya. Belum lagi, dia masih berumur 19 tahun. Dia merasa semakin menderita saja. Kenapa? Jika boleh memilih, lebih baik dia dipukuli sampai babak belur sebagai pelampiasan oleh Ibunya daripada ditinggal seperti ini. Meski Ibunya terkesan jahat, tapi hanya dialah orang yang Kyungsoo punya didunia ini. Sekarang dia sendiri.

Kyungsoo terpuruk dalam kurun waktu yang lama saat itu, dia mengunci diri didalam kamar, tidak keluar bahkan hanya sekedar makan atau minum. Sampai akhirnya dia pingsan dan terbangun diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Seorang wanita cantik yang mengaku membawanya kesana tersenyum kearahnya saat dia tersadar. Namanya adalah Madam Chaerin. Wanita dewasa dengan tampilan glamour dan aura mematikan yang sangat terasa sekali, bahkan sempat menakuti Kyungsoo. Madam Chaerin adalah Boss sekaligus pemilik tempat dimana Ibunya bekerja sebagai pelacur.

Dan singkatnya, dia mengajak Kungsoo bergabung ketempatnya. Alasannya, karna Kyungsoo mewarisi kecantikan alami mendiang Ibunya. Hanya mata mereka yang berbeda. Mata Kyungsoo bulat bening sementara Ibunya bermata sipit. Dan ternyata mata itu diwariskan dari Ayah kandungnya. Dua tahun saat dia lulus _training_ dan dirasa siap menjajakan diri, Kyungsoo mengetahui kenyataan itu. Madam Chaerin mengatakan bahwa pria yang menghamili Ibunya adalah pria blasteran dari Belanda, lima tahun lebih tua dari Ibunya dan sempat menjadi pelanggan tetap Ibunya selama beberapa bulan sebelum dia menghilang yang ternyata tak lama kemudian ditemukan tewas terbunuh. Dari Madam Chaerin jugalah dia tahu bahwa Ayah kandungnya adalah seorang Bandar narkoba. Sungguh kenyataan yang pahit sekali.

Dua tahun dia dididik menjadi _wanita malam_ langsung dari Madam Chaerin, membuat Kyungsoo paham bagaimana cara menggoda seorang pria. Diumurnya yang ke-21 tahun, dia dilepas dan mencari pelanggan pertama, sekaligus menjual keperawannya. Dan malam itu, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria. Pria tinggi tegap dengan kulit tan serta mata kelam yang terlihat sangat dingin dan kejam. Pria itu beraroma maskulin, tubuh kekar dan besarnya mendekap Kyungsoo erat seolah memberikan tempat perlindungan untuknya. Dan malam itu, Kyungsoo terlena padanya. Pada mata jahatnya.

Namanya adalah Kim Kai.

Umurnya enam tahun lebih tua. Seorang pria kaya raya yang senang bermain-main dengan wanita atau menghamburkan uang. Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, menjual keperawannya pada pria tersebut sehingga entah bagaimana..Kai merasa terkesan dan tanpa basa-basi berniat membeli Kyungsoo dari tempat itu. Awalnya, Madam Chaerin menolak keras. Dia menghabiskan dua tahun untuk Kyungsoo, dan dia baru saja _'mengeluarkan'_ nya. Namun, setelah dia mendapat cek dengan nominal Miliyar, Kyungsoo dengan koper kecilnya sudah berada didalam mansion yang megah dan mewah. Dirumah Kim Kai. Sebagai _slave_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia menolak pernikahan ini?" Lalice berteriak, bangkit dari duduknya dengan mata mendelik yang terlihat marah. Sementara dua pria tua didepannya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Dengar. Aku dan Kai memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dari dulu, dan aku merasa tidak berhak mengatur atau memaksa hidupnya."

"Tapi–"

"Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun. Jika kau menyukainya, silahkan lakukan sesukamu. Tapi berhati-hatilah padanya.." Lalice mendengus, mengabaikan ucapan panjang lebar Tuan Tim, Ayah Kai dan memilih pergi meninggalkan keduanya, salah satu pria itu adalah Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Kakinya menghentak, membuat _heels_ nya menghantam lantai kemarik dengan keras. Sembari menaiki lift dan bergerak turun, gadis cantik itu mulai berfikir. Oke, kedua orang tuanya tidak membantu untuk menikahkannya dengan Kai. Jadi dia harus melakukannya sendiri. Lalice menyukai Kai, itu bukan rahasia umum. Beberapa kali dia mencoba menggoda lelaki tersebut. Bukankah pria liar sepertinya akan tergoda jika digoda? Namun belakangan pria itu seolah sudah berubah total. Kai yang dulu terkenal hobi meniduri wanita, kini sudah tak memiliki kebiasaan itu. Jika dia sering menemukan Kai berada di klub atau bar malam setiap hari, maka dia harus kecewa berat. Dan itu semua karna si _jalang_. Ya! Lalice sudah menyelidikinya. Dan semuanya karna wanita itu, wanita jalang yang Kai beli dari protitusti setahun yang lalu. Karna Kai sudah memiliki wanita itu dirumah, makadari itu dia jarang menemukan Kai berkeliaran ditempat hiburan.

"Kyungsoo sialan!" Lalice mendengus keras dengan nafas mengebu. _Tling_! Pintu lift lantas terbuka dan wanita itu keluar dengan langkah tegap yang pasti. Bibirnya menyeringai kejam saat dia menemukan sebuah ide untuk mendapatkan Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun pelan, bergerak-gerak saat merasa sesak. Dan saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, dia tersenyum mendapati wajah Kai yang terlelap berada tepat didepannya. Tubuh polos mereka saling berdekatan dan Kai mendekapnya dengan erat. Aroma percintaan mereka semalam masih tercium jelas dan Kyungsoo tersenyum merona. Seminggu kepergian lelaki itu ke Mesir karna urusan perkerjaan membuatnya sangat dan sangat merindukannya sehingga mereka bercinta tanpa mengenal lelah kemarin.

Kyungsoo masih betah menatap wajah Kai yang terlelap. Mengusapnya lembut dan pelan dengan sayang. Pria ini yang menyelamatkannya dari kejamnya dunia protitusti, bersyukur karna Kai membelinya sehingga dia tak harus berakhir menjadi pelacur dan melayani banyak orang. Cukup dengan pria ini dia menyerahkan apa yang dia punya. Kai memberikannya banyak hal. Kenikmatan, tentu saja. Perhatian, perlakuan lembut dan kasih sayang. Juga kemewahan, baju, gaun, perhiasan dan apa yang dia butuhkan tercukupi sudah. Kyungsoo merasa menjadi seorang Putri disini. Sayangnya, hanya Putri dibelakang layar yang bertugas menjadi pemuas nafsu. Seorang _slave_.

Yah! Dan ini berbahaya, saat Kyungsoo berada didekapan dadanya yang kokoh, dia selalu merasa nyaman luar biasa, dia merasa terlindungi dan bahagia.

Dia mencintai KAI.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Kelopak itu terbuka dan Kyungsoo langsung menatap tepat kemata jahatnya yang terjaga. Kai memang selalu sadar saat terbangun. Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyum miris tepatnya. Mengusap wajah gagah nan tampan itu dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi tampan," Sapanya mencoba riang dan mendapat remasan nakal dipinggangnya. Tubuhnya terguling menjadi terlentang dan pria diatasnya mulai menciuminya dengan panas.

Kyungsoo tak mau seperti ini, tapi perlakuan Kai membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun saat dia bertanya apakah Kai ingin menjalin hubungan, pria itu menjawab dia tak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun. Bahkan jika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, mungkin Kai tak akan bisa menerima perasaanya.

Lalu apa artinya perhatian dan perlakuan lembutnya? Apa Kyungsoo terlalu banyak berharap? _Mungkin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Supir akan mengantarmu."

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Kyungsoo merengut, merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang padahal sudah terlihat rapi. Dia nampak menawan dengan _dress_ santai bercoraknya yang berwarna _pink soft_. Ada tas tangan berukuran sedang didalam lengan kanannya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, dia bersiap akan pergi.

"Aku akan membawa mobil sendiri, lagipula aku bisa mengendarai mobil dan memiliki SIM. Lihat ini." Kyungsoo merogoh dompetnya lalu dengan kesal menunjukkan Surat Izin Mengemudinya didepan Kai. Sementara pria dibalik meja kerjanya itu hanya memutar bola mata malas, namun diam-diam dia tersenyum tipis, tingkah Kyungsoo barusan sungguhlah menggemaskan.

"Lalu apa gunanya kau membelikanku mobil baru jika tidak kugunakan?" Dia merengut _._

"Aku pergi bersama Baekhyun kok." Lanjutnya. Omong-omong, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya. Dia adalah pacar Park Chanyeol, teman kerja Kai sekaligus teman dekat pria tersebut. Chanyeol sering berkunjung kemari bersama Baekhyun sehingga Kyungsoo bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Baekyun adalah sahabat pertamanya, orang yang mau menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya bahkan saat dia tahu masa lalu Kyungsoo yang merupakan anak pelacur atau statusnya yang menjadi _slave_ dirumah ini. Meski Baekhyun sedikit cerewet, namun dia adalah tipe pendengar yang baik, dia selalu mendengarkan semua curahan Kyungsoo, termasuk tentang _perasaan tak tersampaikannya_ pada Kai.

"Aku janji akan pulang sore, pukul 2. Lagipula aku kan juga bosan, kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu." Kyungsoo masih berceloteh, mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan lucu. Kai yang melihat itu lebih memilih mengalah atau Kyungsoo akan terus merajuk, pekerjannya masih banyak.

"Baiklah. Pukul 2."

"Okee. Pukul 2!" Kyungsoo bersorak girang, mendekati pria itu lalu mengecup kedua pipinya bergantian dengan senang.

"Aku berangkatttt!"

"Hati-hati.."

"Yaa.."

Pintu tertutup dank Kai menggeleng melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang kekanakan itu. Memang benar, dia baru saja membelikan Kyungsoo mobil baru, sebagai hadiah kecil. Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengendarai mobil barunya dan bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun. Ya, Kai tahu Kyungsoo juga ingin bersenang-senang dengan sahabatnya, seperti gadis lain pada umumnya. Kai kembali pada pekerjannya. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa gelisah.

Ada apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkan kendaraannya tersebut ditepi jalan yang tidak menganggu. Dia berdiri dipinggir jalan, disebrang sana, Baekhyun dengan cantiknya melambai-lambai menunggunya.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo balas melambai dengan semangat. Gadis manis itupun menatap kekanan dan kekiri untuk menyebrang jalan. Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang terbalut _flast shoes_ senada dengan warna bajunya itu mulai melangkah. Awalnya dia yakin, situasi memungkinkan untuk menyebrang. Dari sebrang kanannya sepi dan hanya ada jaguar hitam dari sebrang kiri yang melaju perlahan. Dia masih punya kesempatan. Namun saat dia mencapai tepat ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba mobil Jaguar yang tadinya bergerak perlahan itu melaju sangat kencang, bahkan saking kencangnya Kyungsoo yang kaget tidak memiliki waktu meski hanya untuk berteriak. Ada suara benturan keras dan dia merasa bahwa tubuhnya dihantam dengan kuat sebelum terjatuh dan berguling-guling diatas aspal.

"KYUNGSOO!" Itu suara Baekhyun yang berteriak histeris, gadis itu segara berlari secepat yang dia bisa menghampiri Kyungsoo yang nampak sekarat dengan genangan darahnya sendiri. Orang-orang berkerumun, sementara mobil Jaguar tersebut sudah melarikan diri. Seseorang menghubungi polisi dan mengatakan ambulans akan datang sepuluh menit lagi.

"Kyungsoo! Oh astaga. Soo, bangunlah..Demi Tuhan! Kenapa bisa begini?" Baekhyun terisak keras, diantara kerumunan orang dia memangku kepala Kungsoo yang berdarah. Mata gadis itu tertutup erat sementara dress _pink soft_ nya yang cerah berubah menjadi merah pekat. Baekhyun meraih ponsel didalam tasnya, dengan tangan gemetar serta mata buram akibat air mata, dia mencari nomor kontak seseorang dan menghubunginya. Ada sekitar lima kali nada sambung sebelum terdengar sahutan dari sebrang.

"K–kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo kecelakaan.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki pria itu menapak dengan terburu dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak mengeras saat dia memasuki lorong-lorong menuju UGD dimana Baekhyun tengah duduk sambil memeluk diri sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun mendongak perlahan, matanya nampak bengkak dan wajahnya kotor. Gadis itu menggeleng membawa arah pandangnya pada pintu ganda dimana Kyungsoo sedang ditangani disana.

"D–dia akan menyebrang dan sebuah mobil menabraknya." Sahut Baekhyun pelan sementara pria yang berdiri didepannya masih memasang wajah kerasnya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa orang didalam mobil itu?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mobil itu langsung pergi setelah menabrak Kyungsoo. A–aku tidak sempat melihat plat nomor atau apapun karna aku terlalu panik saat itu. Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo..hiks, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku bisa menjaganya." Baekhyun terbata, gadis itu lalu kembali menangis, bayangan sosok Kyungsoo yang sekarat diatas aspal seketika membuatnya kembali sedih. Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sampai buku jarinya memutih. Dalam hati, dia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang dengan berani telah melukai Kyungsoo. Ini pasti kejadian yang sudah terencana, dia yakin akan hal itu.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Chanyeol akan datang sebentar lagi." Dia lalu berbalik, melangkah berniat pergi dari sana.

"K–kau akan kemana?" Langkah Kai terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Diam-diam itu menyeringai jahat dan menjawab.

"Membunuh orang yang telah mencelakai Kyungsoo.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah tiga hari dan Kyungsoo masih belum juga sadar. Baekhyun dengan rajin mengunjunginya dipagi hari sementara Kai akan menemaninya dimalam hari. Pria itu sangat marah, jika kau ingin tahu. Setiap malam, dia selalu terjaga disisi Kyungsoo takut apabila gadis itu akan terbangun sementara dia jatuh tertidur.

Seperti malam ini, pria itu masih setia duduk disisi Kyungsoo, menggenggam jemari mungilnya yang pucat dan dingin. Mengecupinya beberapa kali dengan lembut sambil berbisik menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk terbangun. Ada lingkaran hitam samar dibawah matanya, dan dia tidak peduli. Ini malam ketiganya tidak tidur dan akan tetap begitu. Dia tidak mau tidur karna dia ingin menjaga Kyungsoo. Namun sekejam-kejamnya seorang Kai, dia tetaplah seorang manusia. Tak lama, dia jatuh terdidur menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Dan pagi harinya dia mendengar suara kecil yang memanggil-manggil namanya, mengatakan kata haus. Kai terbangun, dan pagi keempat ini dia menemukan Kyungsoo sudah tersadar.

"Sayang kau sudah sadar?"

"H–hauss."

"Kau haus? Tunggulah sebentar disini." Kai bangkit berdiri, mendekati nakas dan mengambil segelas air putih. Namun sebelum itu dia menekan sebuah tombol merah didekat ranjang, memanggil dokter. Dia membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan pelan lalu membantunya minum sampai air dalam gelas itu tersisa setengah. Kyungsoo kembali berbaring dan gadis itu bersuara.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanyanya dengan lemah. Kai tersenyum, antara bahagia dan sedihnya. Bahagia karna Kyungsoo sudah sadar dan sedih karna tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo, dia tertidur sampai tak menyadari Kyungsoo sudah sadar.

"Kau kecelakaan sayang. Kau ingat hm? Kau juga tertidur selama tiga hari."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, tatapan matanya nampak bingung, seperti orang ling-lung yang sedang mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Kai tersenyum tipis, mengusap dahi Kyungsoo agar kerutan disana hilang sebelum mengecupnya lembut.

"Lupakan saja. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kau sudah sadar. Aku sungguh menghawatirkanmu sayang."

"S-sungguh?"

"Ya." Kai memejamkan matanya masih dengan posisi bibir berada didahi Kyungsoo, dia menurunkan ciumannya lalu melumat pelan bibir pucat Kyungsoo.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya Kyungsoo dirawat dirumah sakit. Keadaannya berangsur-angsur sudah membaik, dia sudah bisa bangun dan berjalan-jalan disekitar taman rumah sakit. Wajahnya yang memucat berangsur-angsur mulai menunjukkan rona kemerahan, tubuhnya yang lemahpun juga mulai bertenaga. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada waktu itu. Baekhyun masih rajin mengunjunginya setiap pagi sementara Kai pergi kekantornya. Menemaninya mengobrol, mengupaskan buah atau hanya sekedar menonton TV bersama. Lalu malamnya Kai akan datang menemaninya dan memeluknya sampai tertidur.

Sesaat, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia sangat berharga bagi seseorang. Dia diperhatikan, diberi kasih sayang dan dimanja. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa dia dapatkan sedari kecil. Pelukan yang setiap malam dia rasakan bagai pelukan penuh perlindungan. Dia merasa dia memiliki tempat untuk bersandar saat ini. Dan Kai adalah tempatnya. Tapi..

"Aku bosan dengan buburnya." Kyungsoo merengut lucu, mengunyah bubur hambarnya dengan tidak penuh minat. Sungguh, dua minggu berada disini dan hanya mengkonsumsi bubur hambar cukup membuat lidahnya menjadi mati rasa. Dia ingin makan seperti biasanya. Memakan Ramyun, Kimbab, Telur gulung dan semua makanan kesukaannya.

"Kau bosan?" Kai menurunkan mangkuk ditangannya, jemarinya mencubit gemas hidung Kyungsoo yang mungil. Sementara gadis itu meringis kecil.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh."

"Aku sudah sembuh. Aku mau pulang!" Kyungsoo merengek.

"Kau belum sembuh. Tapi hampir sembuh sayang."

"Tapi aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri." Kyungsoo masih _keuhkeuh_ , wajahnya nampak kekanakan seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Pipinya mengembung lucu dengan bibir mengerucut, dan itu menggemaskan, membuat Kai tak tahan untuk tak menggigitnya sekarang juga. Pria itu lalu mendekat, mencium bibir Kyungsoo gemas diikuti gigitan-gigitan manja. Ah, betapa sangat dia merindukan rasa bibir ini.

Kai terus menciumnya, memberikan ciuman lembut nan menenangkan yang sanggup membuat Kyungsoo merasa meleleh seketika. Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperhatikan bagaimana Kai memejamkan matanya dan terlihat menikmati menciumnya. Perasaan Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi sakit.

Lelaki ini terlihat begitu mencintainya, tapi kenapa tidak bisa untuk dia miliki? Kyungsoo tidak bodoh. Dia sudah bersama lelaki ini setahun lamanya. Meski pria ini dingin dan kejam, namun Kyungsoo paham betul bagaimana karakter aslinya. Dai pria yang lembut. Tapi kenapa setiap Kyungsoo menanyakan apakah Kai mencintainya dan ingin menjalin hubungan dia selalu berkata tidak bisa?

Apa yang kurang darinya? Apa karna dia hanya seorang pemuas nafsu? Apa karna dia menjijikkan. Kyungsoo tahu itu, tapi apakah salah jika dia jatuh cinta, mencintainya? Dia hanya ingin perasaannya terbalas. Setidaknya, jika Kai menolaknya dan tidak mencintainya, tolong jangan bersikap seolah-seolah dia tengah memberikan sebuah harapan. Itu lebih dan sangat menyakitkan, sungguh.

"Kai.." Nafas Kyungsoo terengah saat pagutan itu terlepas, sementara Kai tersenyum dan mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang basah dan memerah.

"Hm?" Dia bergumaM, mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Meski ini sudah terbiasa, namun kali ini Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, bibirnya terbuka perlahan. Kalimat menyakitkan itupun terlontar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan reaksinya selalu sama, Kai hanya tersenyum lalu menciumnya. Namun kali ini Kyungsoo menghindar, dia hanya ingin tahu apakah dia dicintai atau tidak. Dia ingin tahu sekarang, tidak untuk nanti sebelum dia terluka lebih jauh.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Kai menatapnya, bola matanya mengeras dan tatapannya berubah. Selalu begini, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah menghafalnya. Jika dia menyinggung tentang hal ini, maka Kai akan berubah menjadi seorang 'Kim Kai' yang asli.

"Apa kau tidak mau memiliki hubungan denganku? Apa ada wanita lain?"

"Tidak! Wanitaku adalah dirimu!"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menjadikanku sebagai milikmu?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Bukankah kau tinggal dirumahku dan mendapat semuanya dariku? Kau milikku!" Kai bersuara, nadanya terlihat tidak suka dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. "Kita sudah membicarakan tentang ini." Dia berusaha mencium Kyungsoo –hal yang selalu dia lakukan jika Kyungsoo menanyakan hal ini. Namun Kyungsoo kembali menolak dan itu membuatnya merasa marah.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai.." Kyungsoo berucap lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Selama ini kaulah orang yang memberiku segalanya. Kemewahan, kasih sayang dan perlindungan. Aku selalu merasa nyaman denganmu. Aku sungguh, ingin bersamamu setelah malam kau membeliku.." Kyungsoo menunduk, membiarkan air matanya lolos begitu saja.

"Aku hanya takut. Kau akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti. Katakan aku egois dan bodoh. Aku memang tidak tahu diri. Aku menjijikkan bukan? Seharusnya aku bersyukur karna kau mau menampungku dan menyayangiku. Aku..aku memang tidak tahu diri. Tapi aku, aku sungguh mencintaimu dan selalu ingin bersamamu.."

"Kau selalu bersamaku.." Suara Kai terdengar pelan, menahan emosi.

Keadaan seketika menjadi hening. Kyungsoo masih menunduk meneteskan air matanya. Namun tak lama dia mengusap matanya dan mendongak, menatap Kai tepat kearah matanya yang kelam.

"Jika begitu berikan aku sebuah alasan." Kyungsoo menatapnya serius. "Berikan alasan kenapa kau membeliku dan memperlakukanku sebaik ini."

"Kau mau alasan?" Kai mendecih kecil dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lelaki tan itu menunduk hanya untuk tersenyum sebelum mendekat dan berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

" _I just want your body_."

.

.

.

Lalice terbangun dengan badan menggigil hebat. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat dia mendapati dirinya tengah mengambang didalam sebuah tong besar berisi penuh air. Gadis itu lantas langsung panik, menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya brutal mencoba menggapai sesuatu, namun sayangnya gerakan itu malah semakin membuat tubuhnya tenggelam. Dia panik, apa yang terjadinya padanya? Seingatnya, dia tengah tertidur nyaman diatas ranjangnya sebelum–

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

Dia mendongak kalap, menemukan seorang lelaki tersenyum dari ujung tong. Lalice lantas mengulurkan tangannya berusaha meminta bantuan.

"To–tolong aku.."

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"To-tol..tolong aku Kai!" Pria itu tersenyum, menyeringai jahat kearah Lalice yang masih bergerak brutal mencoba menyelamatkan diri, tapi sayang.

"Percuma, kau akan semakin tenggelam." Pria itu tertawa, menertawakan penderitaan Lalice yang mulai memucat dengan tubuh bergetar kedinginan.

"Sekarang kau merasakan apa yang telah kau perbuat."

Lalice masih panik, namun dia mendengarkan ucapan Kai dengan baik. Dia mulai mengingat apa yang telah dia perbuat sampai dia berakhir disini. Dan seketika matanya membola. Pasti karna jalang itu!

"Kyungsoo sudah mati!" Dia berteriak diantara suaranya yang menggigil, giginya bergemerutuk menahan dinginnya air. Dan teriakannya barusan sukses membuat pria diatas sana marah rupanya. Dia menatap tajam Lalice dengan pandangan jahatnya.

"Beraninya kau.." Dia menekan sekali tombol merah didinding besi sebelahnya, membuat volume air didalam tong seketika bertambah tiga centi dan tubuh Lalice semakin tenggelam. "Beraninya kau menyakiti milikku.." Dia mendesis, seperti Anubis yang siap mengayunkan pedangnya kapanpun.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya _bitch_! Ya! Kau akan menerimanya." Kai menekan tombol merah itu lagi, kali ini menekannya lebih lama sehingga volume air semakin bertambah, lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai tubuh Lalice tenggelam dan tak lama kemudian mengambang dengan kaku. Dia tersenyum puas dengan wajah kejamnya.

"Itu akibatnya jika berani menyentuh milikku.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama-tama, Ya Tuhan ampunilah hambamu ini. Salahkan kenapa Mino sangat seksi di MV Body. By the way, ini cerita terispirasi dari sana.

Kedua, terimakasih.

Ketiga, bye. Apakah ini masih _ada_ lanjutannya? Masih _secret_ ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuan Kim meletakkan Koran paginya diatas meja sarapan lalu menghela nafas lelah, tangannya meraih cangkir kopi miliknya, menyesapnya dengan perlahan. Cairan pahit itu lantas masuk kedalam kerongkongannya.

"Ada apa?" Seorang wanita muda yang cantik lalu muncul dengan sepiring roti tawar, dia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah suaminya lalu mengoleskan sarapan paginya dengan selai kacang. Setelah roti tersebut teroles selai dengan sempurna, dia lalu menyerahkannya pada sang suami yang dibalas ucapan termakasih. Ekor mata wanita itu lalu membaca judul Koran yang tercetak dengan besar dihalaman utama.

"Kai?"

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya." Ucapnya dengan sedih. Kepalanya menunduk. Lalu istri 'keduanya' yang masih muda dan cantik itu tersenyum mengusap bahunya menenangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi bagaimanapun dia tetaplah anakmu."

Tuan Kim hanya menghela nafas sambil berguman lirih.

" _Bomie-ah_. Maaf tidak bisa menjaga putramu dengan baik."

* * *

 _ **Lalice Lee, putri tunggal pemilik pabrik terbesar di Korea Selatan ditemukan tewas tenggelam di sungai Han. Dugaan terkuat, dia mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan mabuk sehingga mobilnya menabrak pagar pembatas dan jatuh bebas kearah sungai.**_

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumah dan itu melegakan. Tidak ada ruangan yang membosankan ataupun bubur hambar yang membuat lidahnya mati rasa. Gadis itu merasa lega, dia seperti sudah terbebas dari sebuah penjara yang mengurungnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah meminum segelas jus tomat besarnya dengan santai. Well, Baekhyun memang datang berkunjung hari ini, menemani Kyungsoo yang kesepian katanya.

"Tidak baik atau tidak buruk."

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo meluruskan kakinya disofa, melempar majalahnya begitu saja kelantai lalu memanggil Bibi Jeon, pengurus rumah tangga disini.

"Ada apa nona?" Wanita setengah abad itu muncul dengan wajah keriputnya yang bersahabat.

"Bibi, aku mau susu coklat." Kyungsoo berucap setengah merengek, membuat Bibi Jeon tertawa maklum sementara Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sifat manja kekanakannya mulai kan? Ini pasti karna orang rumah terlalu memanjakannya.

"Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu nona." Bibi Jeon berbalik hendak kedapur, namun terhenti saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya lagi.

"Tolong bawakan sisa pancakeku di kulkas juga ya Bi."

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng, kembali berjalan menuju dapur dengan santai. Kyungsoo memang begitu, dari satu tahun yang lalu. Pertama saat dia datang kesini, dia nampak pemalu dan tertutup, namun lama–lama dia mulai menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lain. Dia adalah anak yang riang dan aktif. Dia selalu mengganggu didapur, namun itu menyenangkan karna dia akan membuat lelucon yang bisa membuat orang tertawa senang. Semua orang dirumah ini menyayangi dan memanjakan Kungsoo. Hah, andai saja dia nona _sah_ dirumah ini. Sayang sekali dia hanya simpanan tuannya.

"Baiklah, ini dia. Susu coklat dan pancake dengan irisan lemon kesukaanmu nona Kyungso yang manis.." Bibi Jeon meletakkan nampannya diatas meja, membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah tiduran langsung terbangun dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Whoa. Terimakasih Bibi, aku mencintaimu.." Lagi-lagi Bibi Jeon hanya tertawa, sambil menggeleng dia kembali berlalu kedapur meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana bersama Baekhyun.

Acara TV siang ini tidak terlalu menyenangkan sementara diluar mendung sedang menggantung dilangit. Setelah susu dan pancakenya habis, Kyungsoo lalu mengajak Baekhyun ketaman rumahnya. Taman yang tertata atas kemauannya sendiri. Itu sebenarnya hanya sekitar dua petak tanah kosong. Namun Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menanam bunga matahari disekeliling sebagai pembatas. Juga jembatan kecil menuju gazebo mungil dan sepasang ayunan yang terpasang tepat disamping kolam ikan koi kesukaannya. Kolam itu dibentuk seperti sebuah sungai, mengalir melewati bawah jembatan dengan bunga teratai mengambang cantik datasnya. Sisanya adalah koleksi bunga favoritnya yang lain. Dahlia, krisan, anggrek dan beberapa jenis bunga yang dengan sengaja Kai pesan dari luar negri untuknya.

Bukankah hidup ini indah?

"Tamanmu tetap terawat meski kau tinggal dirumah sakit."

"Bibi Jeon yang merawatnya untukku." Kyungsoo menyahut, mendudukkan dirinya diayunan disisi Baekhyun dan mulai bergerak-gerak pelan. Keduanya bergerak dengan ritme santai menikmati semilir angin.

"Apa kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya. Dia ingat jika tanpa sengaja tadi pagi, dia mendengar pembicaraan Kai ditelfon yang dia yakini tengah bicara dengan Chanyeol. Yah, mereka membicarakan cincin dan gedung pemberkatan jika Kyungsoo tak salah dengar. Siapa lagi tersangka yang sedang dibicarakan jika bukan Baekhyun?

"Huh? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?" Baekhyun nampak terkejut.

"Ya. Kau dan Chanyeol sudah lama bersama kan?"

"Ya. Lima tahun."

"Aku tadi tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kai. Kurasa Chanyeol akan melamarmu sebentar lagi. Lalu kalian akan menikah.."

"Benarkah?" Raut wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya terkejut nampak berseri–seri seketika, gadis imut itu lalu menunduk malu menggerakkan kakinya mengusak tanah. Kyungsoo tersenyum, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sulitnya.

"Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakan itu."

"Dia pasti ingin memberi _surprise_ padamu." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dengan wajah memerah. Ekspresinya nampak seperti gadis SMP yang baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta. Lucu, Baekhyun yang galak dan _liar_ begini ternyata bisa malu-malu kucing hanya dengan kata _'Chanyeol akan melamarmu dan menikahimu'_ Tsk!

"Aaa, Kyungie. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu, menikah dengan Chanyeol? Seperti mimpi saja!"

"Kenapa tidak? Kalian saling mencintai kan?"

"Tentu saja."

 _Tidak sepertiku!_

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit dibalik garis lemon bibirnya. Diam-diam dia menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku ingin berdiri didekatmu saat kau menikah nanti."

Baekhyun menatapnya, lalu tersenyum cantik. "Tentu saja, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu jika Chanyeol melamarku." Ucapnya semangat, wajahnya nampak bahagia dan Kyungsoo tak ingin merusak suasana itu. Biarkan, mungkin dia bisa bercerita nanti.

"Aku berharap kau dan Kai juga akan menikah nanti."

 _Clap!_

Sakit sekali rasanya. Kyungsoo tertawa, memukul lengan Baekhun pura-pura kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Tapi dia tidak!"

"Kyungie–"

"Sudahlah Baek." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu, membuat _mood_ ku hancur saja."

"Maaf.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu seperti dugaannya, keesokan harinya Baekhyun menelfon dan mengatakan jika Chanyeol baru saja datang kerumahnya untuk melamarnya. Gadis itu terdengar bahagia dan Kyungsoo senang atas itu. Dia memberikan selamat dan berjanji akan membantu pernikahan mereka yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi.

"Baiklah. Byee Baekhyunie.." Kyungsoo menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan pandangan kosong, menggenggam erat ponselnya. Dia bahagia karna sebentar lagi sahabatnya akan menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai, namun jujur jauh didalam hatinya, dia merasa sedih. Apa suatu saat dia bisa seperti Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa? Orang yang dia cintai saja tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Ya, mungkin Kyungsoo yang terlalu berharap. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa dia hanyalah _'boneka'_ yang Kai pungut dari tempat protitusti. Jangan berharap lebih! Semua akan baik-baik saja, mungkin Kyungsoo hanya perlu merasakannya dan menjalankan apa yang seharusnya dia jalankan. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa sangat menyakitkan?

"Kau sedang apa hm?" Kai muncul dari kamar mandi, dia sudah berpakaian rapi. Lelaki itu berdiri didepan cermin membenahi kerah kemejanya yang berwarna biru tua bergaris. Kyungsoo lalu bangkit, membantunya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berfikir harus memberikan apa sebagai hadiah pernikahan Baekhyun."

"Dia sudah memberitahumu?" Pria itu bertanya dengan alis mengernyit, menatap Kyungsoo yang dengan sengaja memfokuskan matanya kearah dada Kai.

"Ya." Kyungsoo menjawab pendek lalu memberikan sentuhan akhir pada dasi Kai sampai lelaki itu terlihat tampan, dia siap bekerja. "Kuharap Baekhyun akan bahagia.." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum, senyum aneh yang terlihat rapuh. Dan mata jahat Kai tidak lepas memandangnya penuh arti.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo yang berbalik hendak meletakkan handuk basah dikeranjang kotor itu menoleh. "Ya?" Sahutnya menatap Kai yang berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Lalu tanpa peringatan apapun mencium bibirnya, lama, dalam dan penuh kegelisahan.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa kau akan selalu berada disisiku.." Bisiknya tegas. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, dia tahu, Kai pasti hanya ingin menenangkannya saja. Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing lagi, gadis itu lalu mendorong dada Kai dan terkikik cantik.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya milikmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan Baekhyun berjalan dengan lancar dan mewah, tentu saja. Chanyeol itu orang kaya, asal kalian mau tahu. Halaman rumah Chanyeol yang luas disulap, dengan banyak pepohonan, bunga dan lampu, menjadikannya seperti Garden Party yang meriah. Tadi pagi, keduanya sudah melangsungkan janji suci dialtar gereja, dan malam hari adalah waktunya berpesta. Semua orang datang, memakai gaun mewah serta menggandeng pasangan mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun ada disana, disisi Park Chanyeol, memakai gaun berwarna _peach_ yang mewah dan berkilau, serasi dengan Park Chanyeol yang nampak gagah dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Hm, dialah Nyonya Park Baekhyun sekarang.

 _Lalu, kapan aku akan seperti itu?_

"Kau menikmati pestanya?" Kyungsoo menoleh kaget, lalu tersenyum cantik pada orang yang dengan lancang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ya." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan, "Aku harap suatu saat aku akan seperti itu.." Kyungsoo masih memandang kedepan, namun dia tak mendengar respon sedikitpun. Akhirnya dia sedikit mendongak dan tersenyum menemukan wajah Kai yang mengeras, menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Gadis itu tersenyum pias, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Oh! Kuharap aku hanya salah bicara." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan lelaki itu dipinggangnya, lalu dengan langkah yang dia buat seceria mungkin, dia mendekati meja yang dipenuhi kue-kue manis lalu berjalan mendekati panggung dimana Baekhyun berada. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan pandangan kosong, kebawah, menatap tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi bulan madu ke Paris." Itu perkataan Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo menelfonnya siang ini. Gadis bermata bulat itu duduk didepan cermin rias menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan satunya memegang ponsel.

"Itu berita bagus." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Kuharap kau segera mendapat momongan."

Baekhyun dari sebrang sana terkikik kecil, lalu Kyungsoo mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, pengantin baru pasti tidak mau berpisah lama-lama.

"Baiklah Nyonya Park, suamimu sudah memanggil."

"Hm, begitulah. Kami harus bersiap."

"Cepat lakukan, semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan."

"Ya terimakasih. Kututup dulu, _byee_."

" _Byee._ " Panggilan terputus dan Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja diatas meja. Dia menatap kedepan, menyaksikan refleksi dirinya sendiri. Dia muda dan cantik, hanya saja kurang beruntung. Ya. Kyungsoo jadi kembali merenung, betapa bahagianya Baekhyun saat ini. Dia sudah menjadi seorang istri dan sebentar lagi pasti menjadi calon ibu. Hah, semoga sahabat baiknya itu selalu mendapat kebahagiaan.

Kyungsoo lantas segera bergegas. Dia rasanya tak mau terpuruk terlalu lama, namun tetap saja menyakitkan saat dia memikirkan itu semua. Keinginannya sederhana, dia ingin tau apakah Kai mencintainya atau tidak, itu saja. Andai, jika Kai tidak mencintainya, maka Kyungsoo akan memendam perasaannya meski itu membunuhnya perlahan. Namun akhirnya dia sadari, dia bukan apa-apa atau siapa-siapa bagi Kai. Jadi menurutnya, dia harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan, sesuai tujuan awal Kai membawanya kesini.

Siang sangat terik saat mobil yang Kyungsoo tumpangi melaju membelah jalanan Seoul. Dia membawa supir. Tentu saja, Kai melarangnya pergi berkendara sendiri semenjak kecelakaan waktu itu. Yah, meski sebenarnya itu adalah kecelakaan berencana. Kai mengatakan bahwa pengemudi yang menabraknya waktu itu sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan Kai sudah mengurusnya kepenjara. Tentu saja Kyungsoo percaya tanpa tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Sekitar setengah jam lamanya, Kyungsoo lalu sampai ditempat tujuan. Gedung raksasa setinggi pencakar langit berdiri kokoh didepannya. Itu kantor Kai. Dengan senyum simpul sambil merapikan pakaiannya, dia bergegas masuk. Kyungsoo ingin membuat kejutan kecil dengan datang kemari, entahlah, tiba-tiba dia ingin makan siang berdua dengan lelaki itu.

Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya sebagai ' _kekasih_ ' dari pemilik tempat ini menyapanya sopan. Menyedihkan, Kai mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya, namun nyatanya dia bukanlah siapa-siapa selain wanita jalang pemuas nafsunya.

"Selamat siang nona. Anda datang? Apakah anda mencari Tuan Kim?" Seorang resepsionis menyapanya dengan membungkuk hormat yang Kyungsoo balas dengan senyum manis.

"Apa dia ada diruangannya?"

"Dia ada di cafetaria lantai bawah nona."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan kesana saja."

"Akan saya antar." Tawar gadis itu dan Kyungsoo menolak cepat.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Baik nona. Jika perlu sesuatu, hubungi aku." Kyungsoo mengangguk, membalas senyum wanita itu lalu bergegas menuju lift menuju lantai dasar. Cafetaria cukup ramai karna ini mendekati waktu makan siang. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap kesana-kemari mencari sosok Kai. Dan saat matanya menangkap pria tersebut, dia tersenyum, berniat melangkah sebelum matanya bergulir menemukan wanita lain tengah duduk dihadapan pria tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti. Menatap keduanya yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka dengan dekat. Wanita itu, bukankah itu–

" _Siapa wanita yang bersamamu tadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai yang tengah focus membaca bukunya diruang kerja. Pria itu meliriknya sekilas, membalik bukunya dan berucap._

" _Jisoo." Ucapnya datar. Padahal beberapa menit sebelum Kyungsoo datang dan bertanya tentang hal ini, dia masih tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut._

" _Apa?"_

" _Jisoo, teman kerjaku."_

 _Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup, dia berdiri dibalik meja pria itu dengan kedua tangan saling tertaut dibawah sana. Matanya menatap ragu ekspresi Kai yang terlihat acuh dan tak meresponnya._

" _Dia sangat cantik."_

" _Ya."_

 _Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu Kai melanjutkan. "Dia menyelesaikan pendidikan Masternya di nggris, dia baru kembali sebulan yang lalu dan langsung menggantikan posisi penting Ayahnya.."_

 _Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa. Dia lalu menatap kedua tangannya sendiri. Dibandingkan dengan Jisoo itu, dia hanyalah sebutir debu dibawah heels menawannya. Dan rasanya, Kai seperti baru saja menginjak harga dirinya. Oke, dia tidak secantik dan berpendidikan seperti Jisoo. Tapi kenapa pria ini harus mengatakannya? Kyungsoo dam-diam menarik nafas berat. Seharusnya dia tidak bertanya siapa wanita yang pergi bersama Kai tadi. Namun perasaannya selalu ingin tahu. Dia mencintai Kai, dan dia hanya khawatir jika pria itu ternyata jatuh cinta pada gadis lain sehingga tidak membalas perasaannya._

" _Kalian terlihat sangat dekat."_

 _Kai tidak merespon, dia masih sibuk membaca bukunya sementara Kyungsoo berucap lagi. "Apa jangan-jangan kau suka padanya? Dia cantik dan berpendidikan, tipemu kan?" Kai mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo tajam dari balik kacamata bacanya. Pria itu lalu meletakkan bukunya diatas meja dengan kasar, cukup membuat Kyungsoo kaget._

" _Begitu menurutmu?" Kai mendecih lalu melepas kacamatanya, dia menunduk sebentar sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata jahatnya._

" _Jangan suka menyimpulkan sesuatu sayang. Kau tidak berhak mencampuri hidupku terlalu dalam. Nah, sekarang pergilah kekamar, aku akan menyusulmu.."_

 _Kyungsoo diam, namun dia mengangguk._

" _Maaf. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Lalu dia berbalik dan pergi dari sana dengan kepala tertunduk dan hati hancur._

Tapi kejadian itu sudah lama, sekitar lima bulan yang lalu dan Kyungsoo sudah melupakan itu karna dia tidak pernah memergoki Kai pergi berdua dengannya lagi. Lalu sekarang apa? Kai makan siang dengan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo diam-diam berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Hatinya hancur lagi dan dia tidak berniat untuk menyatukannya kembali. Hal itu membuatnya tersadar sekarang. Kai bukan siapa-siapanya. Bagai langit dan bumi, mereka jauh berbeda. Jisoo itu cantik dan berkelas. Dan dia apa? Dia hanya gadis yang menjijikkan. Tentu saja Kai akan tertarik pada Jisoo ketimbang dirinya. Siapa dia? Tidak berhak mencampuri urusan Kai. Lalu apa artinya kasih sayang Kai selama ini? Tentu saja karna dia adalah bonekanya. Boneka kesayangannya dirumah, benar bukan? Kyungsoo bodoh, kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang hah? Diluar sana, ada banyak wanita berkelas yang mengantri dan Kai dengan mudah bisa memilih satu diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dengan mata memerah siap menangis, namun dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia menemukan mobil dan supirnya masih menunggu. Dengan cepat dia masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali nona? Anda ingin pulang sekarang?" Kyungsoo diam, gadis itu berfikir sejenak.

"Paman, bisa belikan aku minum sebentar? Aku sangat haus."

"Ya?" Pria setengah umur itu terkejut namun segera bergegas melakukan apa yang nonanya minta. Kyungsoo diam merenung sendiri didalam mobil. Fikirannya kosong dan tanpa sadar setetes air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang gembil. Namun dengan segera dia mengusapnya karna supirnya sudah datang dengan sebotol air mineral.

"Nona, ada apa? Apakah anda sudah bertemu Tuan Kim?"

"Um ya. Tapi dia sedang sibuk jadi aku pulang saja." Kyungsoo memaksa senyumnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Um paman, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Ya nona?"

"Antarkan aku ke taman bermain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona, kita sudah sampai." Kyungsoo membuka kaca jendela mobil, lalu tersenyum saat melihat taman hiburan besar itu ada didepannya. Dia dengan semangat lalu membawa tas tangannya turun, namun dia berhenti, menatap tas Prada itu sejenak. Ini semua pemberian Kai. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia membuang tas itu kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Ponsel, dompet, kartu kredit semua ada disana, dan Kyungsoo tak mau membawa itu. Paman supir masih mengikutinya, tentu saja. Dia pasti diperintahkan oleh Kai untuk mengawasinya terus. Keduanya lalu membeli tiket dan sedang menunggu untuk antri saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Seumur hidupnya, dia hanya sekali pernah datang kesini. Jika tidak salah disaat dia berumur delapan tahun. Saat itu suasana hati Ibunya sedang baik karna mendapat banyak pelanggan, lalu dia membawa Kyungsoo bermain kesini. Kyungsoo kecil tentu saja senang luar biasa. Tapi sayangnya itu adalah yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir kali untuknya. Dia menghela nafas, menatap sekeliling dan tersenyum menemukan ada banyak keluarga datang kemari. Seperti yang mengantri didepannya ini. Si Ayah menggendong putrinya yang masih berumur sekitar dua tahun sementara Ibunya menggandeng Putra mereka yang berumur lebih tua. Mereka tertawa bahagia, si putri bahkan melompat-lompat kecil saat sang Ayah menggendongnya dipunggungnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, menatap tiket ditangannya dengan sedih. Gilirannya untuk masuk, namun tiba-tiba paman supir mendapat panggilan telfon dan harus berjalan sedikit menjauh karna keadaan yang memang ramai, tak memungkinkan untuk mengangkat telfon. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu dengan gembira dia masuk dan mulai memilih wahana mana yang ingin dia naiki, tanpa orang lain. Meninggalkan paman supir lebih jauh. Hanya sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari beranjak sore saat Kyungsoo keluar dari taman wahana seorang diri. Meski begitu, dia merasa senang dan puas. Beberapa kali dia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut melalui pengeras suara, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia yakin supirnya pasti panik setengah mati saat ini.

"Maafkan aku paman." Kyungsoo lalu berjalan cepat sebelum seseorang menemukannya, dia lalu menaiki sebuah bus yang kebetulan lewat. Gadis itu lalu mengambil duduk dikursi paling belakang, bersandar pada kaca jendela.

"Permisi nona, kemana tujuan anda?" Seorang petugas bus bertanya dan Kyungsoo tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak pernah bepergian jauh seorang diri. Dia bingung sementara petugas itu masih menunggu.

"Eng, tempat terakhir bus ini berhenti." Kyungsoo lalu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar terakhir uangnya. Meninggalkan empat keping koin yang tersisa. Namun Kyungsoo tersenyum, tidak apa-apa. Dia lalu kembali bersandar pada jendela dan tanpa sadar tertidur.

Kyungsoo membuka mata saat petugas bus yang tadi membangunkannya.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai di pemberhentian terakhir." Gadis itu mengucek matanya, menemukan keadaan bus yang kosong dan sepi. Dengan bergegas da lalu berdiri dan turun dari kendaraan tersebut. Hari sudah malam dan Kyungsoo tak tahu dimana dia sekarang, dan lagi-lagi dia tidak peduli. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, dia mulai melangkah melewati trotoar yang tidak terlalu besar, tanpa penerangan cukup dan sepi. Jika Kyungsoo tak salah tebak, mungkin ini berada dipinggiran kota? Entahlah.

Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah dan udara malam yang dingin menusuk melewati sweaternya. Kyungsoo memeluk diri sendiri. Dia tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berjalan sampai dia menemukan kota yang cukup ramai dengan beberapa toko yang masih buka. Kyungsoo haus, dia juga lapar sekali. Tapi dia tidak punya uang. Jadi dia hanya berdiri didepan sebuah kedai ramen yang cukup ramai. Dia berjongkok tepat disebelah kedai tersebut, entah sudah berapa lama sampai pengunjung kedai berkurang dan hujan mulai turun. Kyungsoo mendongak dan dia mulai berfikir. Beginilah keadaannya tanpa Kai. Kelaparan, haus, lelah dan kedinginan. Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya lagi, dia menunduk dan menangis, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup dan menggigil.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, terimakasih untuk semuanya." Bisiknya teredam. Mungkin ini keputusan terbaiknya. Jika seandainya dia mati disini, tidak masalah. Maka dengan itu dia akan terbebas dari segala rasa sakitnya.

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Terimakasih._

 _Gelap._

 _Gelap._

 _Brukk!_

* * *

" _I just want yur body_!"

Deg!

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang mendadak kaku. Tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana. "Dan kau adalah milkku." Ucapnya mutlak lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih dengan ekspresi semula, sebelum detik berikutnya tetesan Kristal menuruni kedua pipinya.

Menyakitkan.

Tapi dia bisa apa? Jadi, dengen segenap sisa kepedihan hatinya, dia berusaha melupakan hal itu dan menganggap hari ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Q : Kenapa harus Lisa? Dia biasku

A : Karna aku YGstand dan suka Black Pink, jadi setiap cameo(?) aku ambil dari sana, muehehe. Bdw, biasku Jennie sama Rose XDD

Q : Kenapa Kyungsoo nggak hamil?

A : Karna Kai selalu pake pengaman, cuman nggak aku terangkan disini. Dududu.

Q : Kukira bakal lambat alurnya.

A : Disini alurnya campur aduk. Cepat-lambat-maju-mundur.

Q : Pasti ada alasan lain Kai ngga mencintai Kyungsoo.

A : Ya benar. Karna asa sebuah 'alasan'

Q : Seneng banget kamu buat fanfict tema kayak ginian.

A : My Style :v

 **.**

 **.**

Apakah sudah? Hehehe.

 _Sorry thypo!_

 _By the way_ , selamat malam minggu ciee yang belum tidur begadangin bias XDD Ciiee yang malmingan sendiri nonton drakor dikamar *guebanget* XDD

Seneng responnya bagus, padahal kukira ngga bakal ada yang suka sama nih fanfict, hehe. Maaf belum bisa balas riviewnya satu-satu, tapi sumpah komentar kalian aku bacain semua kok. Lucu-lucu, gokil, bikin semangat, bahkan kadang ada yang aku screenshot lho hahahaha.

Intinya terimakasih, kalo ngga ada kalian fanfict ini ngga bakal ada juga kkk. Istilahnya seperti 'Amplop dan perangko – Author dan reader' Muehehehe.

Sedikit bocoran aja deh, fanfict ini ngga bakal berisi banyak chap. Terus tenang aja, konfliknya ringan banget, dan yang penting happy ending. Yeee! Jujur ya, akutu ngga terlalu suka sama fanfict yang berakhir sad ending. Please deh, dikehidupan _real_ sudah rumit, jangan dibuat lebih rumit sama fanfict sad ending dan cerita ini sudah kukonsep masak-masak(?) didalam otak, jadi tinggal menyajikan(?) saja hahahaha.

Okelahh. Byeee, see u again!

Love u!

Thanks for review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kai kembali menuju ruangannya setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya bersama Jisoo, pria itu melewati ruang resepsionis dan wanita yang bekerja dibagian sana memanggilnya.

"Sajangnim." Panggilnya lalu membungkuk sopan saat atasannya itu berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya. Tanpa tuannya itu berkata 'ada apa?' wanita bernama Sejeong itu melapor.

"Nona Kyungsoo tadi datang kemari."

"Apa?" Kai membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya menatap pegawainya tersebut dengan alis mengkerut. Kyungsoo kesini? Tapi dimana gadis itu? Kenapa dia tidak menemukannya?

"Tadi nona datang kemari menanyakan keberadaan anda Tuan, dan aku mengatakan bahwa anda tengah makan saing dikafetaria. Awalnya aku ingin mengantarkan nona Kyungsoo menemui anda, namun dia menolak dan mencari anda sendiri." Lapornya dengan lancar. Kai termenung sebentar, lalu mengangguk dan membiarkan pegawainya tersebut melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pria tampan itu kembali keruangannya sambil berfikir. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo tersesat saat mencarinya. Hei, dia tahu seluk beluk kantor ini dengan baik karna sering berkunjung. Atau jangan-jangan dia melihat Jisoo?

Diliputi perasaan cemas, pria itu lalu menghubungi Kyungsoo dan mendesis saat gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya, bahkan setelah panggilan kelimanya. Dengan emosi dia lalu menelfon supir Kyungsoo, Paman Gyoo.

"Iya tuan?" Sahut dari sebrang setelah nada sambung pertama. Hei, hanya Kyungsoo seoranglah yang cukup punya nyali untuk tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, mengabaikan bahwa pria disebrang sana jauh lebih tua darinya. Alisnya mengernyit saat mendengar suara keramaian dari sebrang sana.

"Kutanya dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Maaf tuan. Kami sedang berada di taman bermain, nona Kyungsoo ingin datang kesini jadi aku menemaninya."

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, diam-diam Kai menghela nafas leganya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya?"

"Nona Kyungsoo melupakan ponselnya didalam mobil karna terlalu bersemangat tuan."

Lega! Itulah yang Kai rasakan saat ini. Sungguh, dia sangat khawatir saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab telfonnya tadi. Fikirnya Kyungsoo melihatnya bersama Jisoo tadi dan menjadi marah. Nyatanya dia sedang berada ditempat bermain. Syukurlah, Kai tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan gadisnya tersebut. Dia ingin memberikan waktu untuk Kyungsoo bersenang-senang, menikmati waktunya.

Kembali ketempat taman bermain. Paman Gyoo kini sudah mematikan ponselnya dan kembali ketempat dia mengantri semula, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dia lalu bertanya pada si penjaga karcis dan menyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Paman Gyoo lalu mendesah lega saat si wanita penjaga mengatakan Kyungsoo sudah masuk seorang diri karna terlihat tidak sabaran. Pasti dia terlalu lama meninggalkannya sehingga dia masuk seorang diri untuk bermain. Baiklah, dia akan menunggu Kyungsoo disini. Paman Gyoo lalu mengambil posisi duduk dibangku tak jauh dari sana, menunggu.

Sore menjelang dan Paman Gyoo masih tetap menunggu sampai dia merasa penat. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya disela matanya mengamati para pengunjung yang keluar dari taman bermain. Pria paruh baya itu mendadak jadi khawatir. Kenapa nona Kyungsoo belum keluar juga? Apa dia mengalami suatu hal yang sulit disana? Taman bermain bahkan akan tutup beberapa menit lagi. Karna tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Paman Gyoo segera saja masuk dan menuju stand siaran, meminta agar pihak taman bermain meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang. Tepat saat Paman Gyoo masuk dan nama Kyungsoo menggema, seorang wanita cantik keluar dari sana dengan senyum senangnya. Dia mengangkat bahu acuh saat namanya terus disebut melalui pengeras suara sebelum menaiki bus yang kebetulan lewat.

Kembali lagi pada paman Gyoo yang kini sudah diliputi perasaan takut dan khawatirnya. Ini sudah sore dan taman bermain sudah tutup, beberapa penjaga sedang berkeliling memeriksa keadaan, Paman Gyoo menunggu dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana?" Dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk bertanya pada sekitar tuju penjaga taman bermain.

"Maaf tuan, tapi sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa didalam sana." Ucap salah seorang dengan senter menyala ditangannya.

"Apa anda yakin?"

"Kami sudah memastikannya, kami bahkan berkeliling lebih dari tiga kali, dan kami yakin tidak ada siapapun disana."

Paman Gyoo mendudukkan dirinya dengan wajah pucat. Astaga, kemana perginya nona Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menjaga nonanya itu? Bagaimana jika nanti tuan Kim–

Ponselnya berdering dan Paman Gyoo mengkerut takut saat orang yang sedang dia fikirkan menelfon. Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, dia lalu menekan tombol hijau diponselnya.

"Ha–halo tuan?"

 _Glek!_

Paman Gyoo membeku ditempat saat suara kejam dari sana menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Pria paruh baya itu memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam lirih.

"Maaf tuan, tapi nona Kyungsoo hilang.." Bisiknya. Dan dapat dipastikan, nyawanya akan hilang jika dia kembali nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan diiringi sebuah lenguhan pelan. Gadis itu mengerjap lamban, merasakan tubuhnya yang lemah. Kepalanya sangat pusing, namun dia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya hangat. Ah, bukankah dia tadi kedinginan didepan sebuah kedai ramen?

"Ibu! Ibu! Dia sadar, dia sudah sadar!" Samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara seorang lelaki tak jauh darinya, memanggil-manggil seseorang, tak lama disusul derap langkah lain yang mendudukkan diri disebelahnya. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menempel didahinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Itu seperti suara seorang wanita tua. Kyungsoo, dengan segala kekuatannya lantas membuka mata lebar-lebar, mengerjap memfokuskan pandangannya dan menemukan ada dua wajah masing-masing dikanan dan kirinya.

"Dia membuka matanya Bu." Seru seorang lelaki remaja disebelah kanannya sementara disebelah kirinya seoeang wanita paruh baya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau sudah sadar nak?" Tanyanya pelan. Kyungsoo melenguh, mencoba bangkit namun gagal karna tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Di–dimana aku?" Gumamnya lemah. Seharusnya dia ada dijalanan, tapi kenapa dia bisa berakhir didalam sebuah ruangan hangat dengan piyama baru?

"Kau tadi pingsan didepan kedai, jadi kami membawamu masuk." Kyungsoo mengenyit, mencoba berfikir keras namun wanita itu kembali bersuara.

"Jangan difikirkan, kau istirahat saja. Tubuhmu lemah dan kau demam." Kyungsoo membuka mulut dan hendak menjawab, namun urung. Gadis itu lalu mengangguk sambil berguman terimakasih dengan lemah. Wanita dan lelaki remaja itu lantas beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kembali terlelap. Si lelaki menatap Kyungsoo sejenak lalu menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Ibu, Dia sangat cantik." Wanita tua itu mengenyit mendengar penuturan putranya, dia memukul lengannya sambil tertawa. Membuat putra jangkungnya itu pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Ibu ini sakit," Rengeknya kekanakan.

"Haish! Dasar kau ini, wanita cantik saja yang kau fikirkan, seperti kakakmu. Ayo bantu Ibu menutup kedainya." Keduanya lalu melewati lorong sederhana yang menghubungkan rumah mereka dengan kedai ramennya.

Well, Ibu dan lelaki remaja itu adalah pemilik kedai dimana Kyungsoo pingsan tadi. Saat itu si lelaki beranjak kebagian depan kedai untuk menutup pintu, namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan seorang wanita jatuh tergeletak disana. Sepertinya dia pingsan dan kedinginan. Segera saja dia memanggil ibunya.

" _Ibu! Cepat kemari, ada seseorang pingsan didepan kedai kita."_ Teriaknya. Sang Ibu yang tengah menyimpan mangkuk kedalam rak itu lantas menghampiri putranya.

" _Ada apa Zelo –Oh, astaga. Siapa dia?"_

" _Entahlah Bu. Aku menemukannya sudah pingsan disini."_

" _Ya Tuhan! Cepat bawa dia masuk kedalam."_ Perintahnya yang dituruti si lelaki yang ternyata bernama Zelo tersebut. Dia lalu menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang dingin, membuat pria itu mau tidak mau harus ikut basah. Tapi Zelo tidak peduli, anak itu lantas membawa tubuh lemah Kyungsoo kerumahnya dan membawanya kesalah satu kamar tamu, membiarkan sang ibu mengganti pakaian dan merawatnya.

Jadi, singkat cerita, begitulah kronologi bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa berakhir disini. Terpujilah, karna Zelo dan Ibunya adalah orang yang sangat baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya, aku ada dimana?"

"Aigoo! Kau tidak sadar ya? Kau tengah berada tepat dipinggiran kota. Sekitar tuju jam perjalanan dari Seoul." Mendengar itu, entah kenapa Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Tuju jam adalah jarak yang cukup jauh untuk bersembunyi dari Kai.

"Jadi, kau kabur dari rumah karna ibu tirimu selalu memukulimu?"

Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengangguk dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Well, dia terpaksa membohongi Nyonya Bang dan Zelo tentang bagaimana dia bisa berakhir pingsan dan kelaparan didepan kedainya. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Nyonya Bang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tidak akan menutup kemungkinan wanita paruh baya ini akan jijik dan segera mengusirnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, setidaknya da harus tetap disini sampai tubuhnya sehat kembali.

 _Nyonya, maafkan aku._

"Malang sekali nasibmu nak." Ucap Nyonya Bang prihatin sementara Zelo yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas, dia baru pulang sekolah itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa sekarang nona punya tujuan?"

"A–aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Kyungsoo menunduk, _kecuali seorang pria yang membuatnya nekat kabur._

Nyonya Bang dan Zelo saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu." Kyungsoo lantas mendongak, menatap tidak percaya pada wanita paruh baya didepannya. Sungguh? Dia diterima tinggal disini? Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau selalu baik kepada manusia pendosa sepertiku?

"Su–sungguh? Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menemaniku menjaga kedai." Nyonya Bang tertawa. "Benarkan Zelo?"

"Ya nona." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, dia terharu, lantas memeluk Nyonya Bang dengan senang.

"Terimakasih nyonya."

"Ei, jangan begitu. Dan jangan memanggilku nyonya, panggil aku ibu. Ah, sudah lama sekali aku ingin memiliki seorang anak perempuan, haha."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Nyo –ah maksudku ibu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangisnya. Zelo hanya menatap keduanya, lalu karna dia hanya berdiam diri, dia memeluk kedua wanita itu dengan kedua lengan panjangnya. Sejenak, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dia memiliki sebuah keluarga, hal yang tidak pernah dia miliki selama ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih punya satu orang putra lagi. Kakaknya Zelo. Namanya Bang Yongguk, dia seorang dokter dan bekerja di Seoul. Dua minggu sekali dia akan pulang, kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah seminggu lamanya Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Nyonya –Ibu Bang dan Zelo, si remaja beranjak dewasa yang manja dan menyenangkan. Dia membantu banyak dikedai, membantu mengantar pesanan dan menutup kedai saat ramen yang dijual sudah habis. Kyungsoo juga mendapat hadiah berupa beberapa stel pakaian karna dia banyak membantu. Memang, pakaian itu sederhana dan tidak semahal seperti yang Kai belikan, tapi Kyungsoo bersyukur.

Omong-omong soal Kai. Hm, bagaimana keadaan lelaki itu? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Beristirahat dengan baik? Apa dia..

Kyungsoo tidak bisa munafik jika dia sangat merindukan Kai disini. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah satu tahun lamanya tinggal bersama pria itu. Tapi, jika mengingat penolakannya serta makan siang manisnya bersama Jisoo waktu itu, membuat Kyungsoo merasa yakin bahwa meninggalkannya adalah keputusan terbaik. Gadis itu mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya, namun sakit karna rindu itu tetap saja mengusik relung hati terdalamnya. Dia rindu Kai. Bahkan kadang kala, gadis itu tanpa sadar merenung dan meneteskan air matanya jika dia memikirkan Kai.

 _Maafkan aku._

Jika dilihat seminggu ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang berusaha mencarinya. Kai itu kaya dan berkuasa, seharusnya jika dia bersungguh-sungguh, pasti seseorang akan menemukannya. Tapi –ah, kenapa kau berharap dia menemukanmu lagi Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau sengaja pergi darinya? Mungkin saja pria itu tidak ambil pusing atas kepergiannya dan memilih bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain. Yang lebih cantik, elegan, pintar dan sesuai tipenya. Ya benar. Jadi, sekarang nikmati kehidupanmu disini dan jangan pernah kembali kesana lagi.

Kai memang tidak mencintainya, kan?

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah selesai memotong lobaknya?" Suara Ibu Bang membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu tersadar. Dia sempat tergagap sejenak sebelum mampu menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Hm, hampir selesai." Jawabnya. Ibu Bang hanya mengangguk, dia lalu mengambil posisi duduk didepan Kyungsoo dan mulai memotong sayuran. Dia dengan sengaja menutup kedainya hari ini. Putra sulungnya yang bernama Yongguk itu akan datang, jadi nyonya Bang menyambutnya dengan memasak banyak masakan. Beruntung, saat masih di mansion Kai dulu, Kyungsoo lebih banyak mengganggu Bibi Jeon memasak sehingga dia tidak kesulitan membantu ibu Bang kali ini.

"Anakku Yongguk itu, meski dia nampak kasar dan jahat. Tapi dia adalah orang yang baik, dia dokter yang tampan dan popular, banyak anak-anak dari bangsal rumah sakit yang senang saat dia datang, haha." Ibu Bang bercerita dengan semangat, menceritakan sosok putra sulung yang sangat dia banggakan tersebut. Membuat Kyungsoo jadi penasaran.

Nampak kasar dan jahat, namun sebenarnya baik.

 _Seperti Kai._

Hah, aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tinggalkan Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hatinya membantu ibu Bang memasak. Mari kita lihat suasana didalam mansion mewah sore itu.

 _Prang!_

"Bangsat! Aku membayarmu untuk menemukan Kyungsoo, bukan membawa tangan kosong!" Pria dibalik meja kayunya itu berteriak, sekali lagi membanting vas bunga cantik disisi jendela itu kelantai, membuat kepingan kaca berceceran dilantai. Andai saja Kai ingat jika vas yang baru saja dia hancurkan adalah vas kesayangan Kyungsoo. Ah sial! Gadis itu selalu berkeliaran diotaknya seperti virus.

"Maaf boss, kami akan berusaha lebih keras lagi." Kai hanya mendesis, menatap bawahan didepannya yang hanya menunduk.

"Pergi." Ucapnya dingin. Lalu, Taeyong dan beberapa pria lain yang merupakan bawahan Kai itu menunduk sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan bossnya yang nampak sedang tidak baik –ah, dia memang sedang tidak baik.

Dia sudah kehilangan Kyungsoo seminggu lamanya. Membuat emosinya terus meluap diliputi perasaan cemas luar biasa. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo diculik? Jika itu benar, setidaknya akan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya dan meminta uang tebusan, maka berapapun akan segara Kai berikan. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang menghubunginya, membuat asumsi bahwa Kyungsoo diculik itu salah besar. Lalu gadis itu kemana? Dia tidak membawa ponsel, dompet atau apapun itu. Kai tentu saja cemas dibuatnya. Taeyong sudah mencarinya kepenjuru Seoul, namun gadis iti tidak ditemukan.

 _God!_

Lama-lama Kai bisa gila dibuatnya. Dia rindu, rinduk semua yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo. Bibir, alis, mata, senyum dan semuanya. Seolah itu adalah candu keras yang bisa membuat Kai mati jika tak melihatnya barang sebentarpun. Perasannya tidak tenang. Kyungsoo menghilang setelah pergi kekantornya minggu lalu. Apa dia menemukannya tengah berdua dengan Jisoo di kafetaria tempo lalu, dan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo marah lalu pergi karna mengira dia punya hubungan dengan wanita itu? Astaga, jika asumsi Kai benar, Kyungsoo salah besar. Kai berani bersumpah demi apapun, hanya Kyungsoolah wanita yang ada dihatinya. Otaknya berputar kemungkinan tempat yang akan Kyungsoo kunjungi jika dia sedih, _tidak ada_. Kyungsoo tak punya keluarga disini. Apa dia kembali ke protitusti? Sial. Tidak mungkin. Lalu kemana dia? Tidak membawa sesuatu, apa gadis itu bisa membeli sesuatu dan makan? Kemungkinan terburuk, apa gadis itu masih hidup?

 _Brengsek!_ Kyungsoo masih hidup! Kai menggeram, mencengkram erat gelas winenya sebelum membantingnya resah kearah lantai, menambah serpihan kaca dilantai. Ponselnya bergetar dan seseorang menghubunginya, Chanyeol.

"Ha–"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Kyungsoo?" Kai memijit pelipisnya pening, lalu bergumam tegas saat suara Baekhyun terdengar.

"Belum."

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" Baekhyun berteriak dengan marah. "Kau punya ratusan anak buah! Kenapa menemukan Kyungsoo saja tidak bisa? Apa harus aku yang turun tangan mencarinya hah?"

"Baekhyun," Kai memperingati, nafasnya memburu.

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi dengannya? Bagaimana..Bagaima, ah sialan. Dia pergi pasti karna sakit hati! Kau tak pernah melihat atau membalas perasaannya. Kau itu brengsek!" Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan emosi saat wanita itu terus memakinya. Ada suara pekikan dari sebrang diiringi isak tangis kecil, ada juga suara Chanyeol yang menenangkannya sebelum mengambil alih sambungan.

"Maaf dia berteriak dan memaki padamu, dia hanya sedang khawatir. Tolong maafkan dia Kai.." Suara Chanyeol terdengar rendah meminta maaf. Kai menghela nafas, mengabaikan rasa marahnya karna gadis itu dengan berani memakinya. Dia mencoba berfikir tenang, Baekhyun wajar marah karna dia mencemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa. Sampaikan padanya aku akan segera menemukan Kyungsoo."

Dia lalu memutuskan sambungan dan membuang ponselnya keatas meja. Pria tan itu memejamkan matanya sambil memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo pergi karenanya? Karna dia tidak pernah melihat dan membalas perasaannya? Apa dia benar?

Kai mendengus, dia pusing. Lelaki itu lantas bangkit, beranjak pergi meninggalkan kekacauan yang dia buat sendiri disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tengah membersihkan gelas-gelas kaca saat lonceng dipintu kedai berbunyi. Dahinya berkerut, bukankah sudah ada papan didepan pintu bahwa kedai sedang tutup? Aish, apa dia tidak membacanya? Kyungsoo yang masih memegang kain lap ditangannya itu lantas turun dan berjalan kedepan.

"Aku pulang!" Sebuah suara berat terdengar diikuti sosok pria jangkung dengan mantel hitamnya, dia muncul dengan sebuah topi serta ransel besar dipunggungnya. Dahi kerasnya memincing saat menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya dengan penuh menyelidik, wajahnya yang garang itu meneliti Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah dengan tajam. Astaga, pria ini menyeramkan, membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludah takut.

"A–aku.."

"Kau pegawai baru ibuku?" tanyanya lagi tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Kyungsoo menjawab. Ibunya? Ah, apa dia putra sulung nyonya Bang itu?

" _Hyung_!" Zelo berseru dari pintu dapur dan menghampiri pria tersebut sebelum memeluknya sebentar. Pria yang dipanggil _Hyung_ oleh Zelo itu balas memeluk Zelo diiringi acakan dirambut Zelo dengan sayang. Membuat Kyungsoo beramsumsi bahwa dia adalah Bang Yongguk, Putra sulung Nyonya Bang. Wah, dia ternyata menakutkan juga. Tapi bagaimanapun, jauh lebih menakutkan seorang Kim Kai. Ah sial, Kyungsoo mengingatnya lagi kan?

" _So_ , bisa kau jelaskan siapa gadis ini?" Tunjuk Yongguk pada sosok Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri kikuk. Zelo tersenyum.

"Dia adalah noonaku, putri barunya Ibu."

"Hah?"

"Lebih baik hyung masuk saja, nanti biar kujelaskan. Ibu sudah menunggu." Meski terkesan ragu, namun Yongguk mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan masuk, diikuti Zelo.

"Ayo noona."

"Ah–iya Zelo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan seperti yang Ibu Bang katakan, Yongguk adalah pria kasar diluar namun baik didalam. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya dengan bagaimana pria itu sangat menghormati serta menyayangi keluarganya. Setelah makan malam bersama kemarin, Kyungsoo sempat mengobrol dengan pria tersebut dan tebak, dia adalah pria menyenangkan dengan berbagai humornya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya menjadi dekat seperti kakak dan adik. Yongguk bilang dia sangat setuju dengan usul ibunya yang mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai putri, karna dia juga sudah lama menginginkan adik perempuan, katanya. Dia bahkan menyuruh Kyungsoo memanggilnya _'Oppa'_.

Semua berjalan normal dan baik-baik saja. Yongguk juga sudah tahu masalah dan alasan Kyungsoo berada disini, tentu saja dengan bumbu kebohongan yang Kyungsoo karang, dan beruntung pria itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Mengetahui profesi Yongguk, Kyungsoo awalnya juga dibuat heran. Bagaimana bisa pria menyeramkan macam Yongguk bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis anak-anak? Saat Kyungsoo bertanya demikian, Yongguk menjawab dengan santai bahwa awalnya anak-anak akan takut padanya, namun lama kelamaan mereka mulai menyukainya, lalu diakhiri tawa keras dari pria tersebut. Kyungsoo tesenyum, jika dilihat, Yongguk ini seumuran dengan Kai.

Hah..tolong, Kyungsoo ingin lupa dengan _pria itu_.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo bersama kedua saudara barunya sedang berkendara kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang ada dikota kecil tersebut. Itu sebenarnya hanya sebuah pasar besar dengan berbagai macam kios yang menjual segala perlengkapan kebutuhan dengan satu-satunya minimarket disebelahnya. Maklum, ini adalah pinggiran kota, jadi jangan berharap akan ada mall seperti yang kau lihat di Seoul. Ketiganya berniat membeli bahan keperluan kedai karna Ibu Bang akan membuka kedainya kembali besok. Butuh waktu dua jam lamanya bagia ketiga manusia itu selesai berbelanja dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil Yongguk.

" _Hyung_ , kurasa kita harus membeli beberapa camilan untuk nanti malam." Saran Zelo yang disetujui Yongguk. Mereka lantas memasuki satu-satunya minimarket disana, Kyungsoo mengambil keranjang dan mulai mengikuti kemana duo Bang itu pergi.

"Kyungsoo, ambillah camilan sesukamu ya."

"Um, ya Oppa." Kyungsoo lalu menuju mesin pendingin. Mengambil beberapa kotak susu Strawberry. Biasanya, dimansion dia akan menghabiskan banyak susu seperti ini dengan Baekhyun bersama kripik kentang dan pancake irisan lemon kesukaannya.

"Hanya susu?" Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara berat Yongguk, pria itu berdiri disampingnya dan mengambil beberapa kaleng bir sebelum meletakkannya kedalam keranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya dan pria itu tersenyum.

"Iya iya, aku peminum meski aku ini dokter." Dia terkekeh lalu mengambil beberapa bungkus _Potato_ dan _Cochopei_. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka lalu menuju kasir. Kebetulan ada seorang pria berjaket kulit hitam yang sedang membayar rokok dan birnya. Saat dia berbalik, tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo.

"Oh maaf." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa." Sahutnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa?" Yongguk memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo possesif lalu menatap pria yang tanpa sengaja menabrak Kyungsoo tajam.

"Tidak Oppa. Aku baik-baik saja." Yongguk mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar tagihan karna kasir mulai menghitung belanjaan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu saja, jika pria yang barusan menabrak Kyungsoo itu terus-terusan menatapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca sedang cerah saat Kedai buka lebih awal hari ini. Kyungsoo membuka jendela lebar-lebar lalu memutar papan dipintu yang awalnya ' _Closed_ ' menjadi ' _Open_ '. Gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu membantu membersihkan meja-meja. Hari ini hari minggu dan beberapa orang mulai berdatangan. Yongguk ada dibagian kasir, dia masih punya cuti dua hari lagi sebelum kembali ke Seoul.

Seorang pria berjas hitam masuk dengan tenang, Kyungsoo tersenyum menawarkan dimana pria itu ingin duduk. Ah, wajah pria ini nampak tidak asing baginya.

"Selamat datang. Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Sapanya riang. Pria itu lalu menjawab.

"Ikutlah pulang denganku nona."

 _Deg!_

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah dengan tubuh menegangnya. Gadis itu mengerjap dan tanpa sadar meremas ujung apronnya.

"Ma–maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang. A–aku.."

"Tuan Kim sudah menunggu." Mendengar itu, mata Kyungsoo semakin membola. Dengan tegas dia menggeleng disela rasa takutnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut. Tolong segera pergi dari sini." Seru Kyungsoo. Lalu sedetik kemudian jantungnya serasa mencelos saat seorang pria memasuki kedai dengan langkah tenang, ketukan sepatunya terdengar berirama menginjak lantai. Dia memakai setelan jas formal berwana hitam yang gagah, _selalu begitu_. Tidak, dia ada disini, berdiri satu meter didepannya dengan tatapan lembut penuh kekejaman.

"Hai sayang. Kau tidak menolak untuk pulang kan?" Ucapnya tenang namun dengan intonasi yang sanggup mematikan kerja syaraf otak Kyungsoo. Gadis itu lalu berbalik, hendak berlari kearah Yongguk sebelum Kai dengan cepat melangkah dan mencekal lengannya terlampau kuat, seolah dia melampiaskan kemarahannya dilengan kurus tersebut, Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan dibuatnya. Ya, pria itu Kai. _Dia sudah menemukannya._

"Hei, siapa kau sehingga memaksanya begitu hah?" Yongguk keluar dari meja kasir dengan tatapan marah, berusaha melepaskan Kyungsoo yang menatap memohon padanya.

"Oppa, tolong aku."

Kepala Kai rasanya mendidih mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo pada pria tersebut. Kai mendesis, menarik Kyungsoo agar berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Membuat Yongguk mendesis. Hei hei, kau tidak sadar kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa tuan Bang.

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo brengsek!" Maki Yongguk yang membuat dahi Kai berkedut.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku jika kau tidak ingin menyesal."

"Kau fikir kau siapa?" Yongguk maju, hendak merebut Kyungsoo paksa sebelum Kai dengan marah menendang perutnya dengan keras, membuat pria tersebut jatuh terjengkang kelantai.

"OPPA!" Teriak Kyungsoo mencoba berlari kearah Yongguk, namun gagal karna Kai kini mencengkram kedua lengannya semakin erat, membuat Kyungsoo menangis kesakitan.

"To–tolong, lepaskan dia."

"Melepaskannya huh?" Kai menyeringai, lalu memberi perintah pada Taeyong, pria yang masuk pertama untuk menghancurkan tempat ini. Beberapa orang berbadan besar lalu masuk, mulai mengacaukan kedai. Taeyong sendiri lalu maju dan menghajar Yongguk yang kesakitan sampai pria itu terbanting kembali kelantai dengan banyak memar. Sementara yang lain memecahkan jendela, membanting meja dan kursi membuat semua pelanggan berhamburan keluar menyelamatkan diri. Ibu Bang lantas datang dan _shock_ menghampiri putranya yang masih terbatuk dilantai, mata tuanya bergetar melihat keadaan kedainya yang hancur.

"A–apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo menangis, tidak mau menyakiti ibu Bang dan keluarganya yang telah berbaik hati padanya. Dia tidak mau, karna dirinya keluarga Bang menderita. Gadis itu lalu merosot, menjatuhkan lututnya dan menatap kai dengan menyedihkan.

"Aku akan pulang, aku akan ikut bersamamu. Tapi tolong hentikan semua ini. Hentikan..hentikan kumohon." Tangisnya. Kai tersenyum, menikmati bagaimana Kyungsoo memeluk kakinya dan menangis disana. Sejujurnya, menyakitkan melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, namun apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya jauh lebih membuatnya hancur. Tak berapa lama, setelah keadaan kedai setengah hancur, Kai mengangkat tangannya.

"Cukup!" Dan pria berbadan kekar disana menghentikan aksinya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam sebelum berucap.

"Masuk kedalam mobil." Perintahnya. Kyungsoo sesenggukan, menatap ibu Bang dengan sedih, bibirnya mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum dia beranjak pergi menuruti perintah Kai.

"Ibu, maaf." Bisiknya pelan yang masih dapat Kai dengar. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil, Kai berjalan mendekati nyonya Bang yang masih shock dengan senyum kecil lalu berjongkok didepannya.

"Aku hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Ucapnya, melirik sekilas Yongguk yang balik menatap tajam kearahnya. Apa? Lelaki itu akan melawannya dengan tubuh sekarat? Cih.

"Kau merawat Kyungsoo dengan baik, kuhargai itu nyonya Bang." Pria tan itu lantas mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal dari balik saku jasnya, meletakkannya di atas lantai sebelum beranjak bangun.

"Dan maaf telah menghancurkan kedaimu, kuharap itu cukup untuk mengganti semuanya." Kemudian dia beranjak, diikuti anak buahnya yang dengan patuh membututinya dari belakang. Taeyong yang berjalan paling akhir menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Yongguk sesaat.

"Kau seorang dokter, kau bisa merawat dirimu sendiri bung." Lalu dia pergi, memasuki mobil sedan hitam sebelum beranjak dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terlelap dengan damai setelah hampir dua jam lamanya dia menangis tanpa mau berbicara sedikitpun pada Kai. Gadis itu pasti kelelahan dan keadaannya kacau. Kepalanya bersandar pada kaca jendela, namun dengan cepat Kai meraihnya dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya sebelum mengusap kepala tersebut dengan sayang. Taeyong yang mengemudi meliriknya sekilas dari spion mobil.

Kyungsoo tertidur hampir enam jam lamanya sampai akhirnya dia bergerak-gerak pelan dan terbangun. Kepalanya berada diatas sesuatu yang kuat sementara tubuhnya merasa sangat hangat. Gadis itu lantas mendongak saat menyadari dia tengah berada dipangkuan Kai. Ah pantas, aroma rempah-rempat itu sangat kuat menggoda hidungnya. Tidak Kyungsoo, _jangan terlena._

"Sudah bangun hm?" Ucapnya lembut. Entah Kyungsoo harus bagaimana dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Senang? Sedih, kesal atau takut? Gadis itu lalu segera mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat dan mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Kai sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut.

"Satu jam lagi kita akan sampai dirumah." Ucapnya yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah sedih.

"Kenapa.." Bisiknya pelan yang samar didengar Kai.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak mau kembali,"

"Kenapa hm? Itukan rumahmu."

"Rumahmu, bukan rumahku."

"Rumahku adalah rumahmu juga sayang."

"Tidak! Aku tidak."

"Baik, terserah apa pendapatmu tapi kau akan tetap pulang." Ucap Kai final. Pria itu sudah tak memakai jasnya, hanya kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka. Itu adalah tempat dimana Kyungsoo terbiasa bersandar dan bermanja. Kyungsoo meringis, kenapa rasa rindu ini menyakitkan? Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan dia rindu, namun dia tidak mau lagi. Itu menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku tak mau kembali, aku tak mau pulang kerumah itu, aku tak mau bersamamu lagi." Seru kyungsoo, akhirnya, berlawanan dengan jeritan hatinya, membuat Kai yang tengah menatap jalanan menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakana hm?" Ancamnya. "Katakan sekali lagi."

"AKU TIDAK MAU KEMBALI DAN AKU TIDAK MAU BERSAMAMU."

Mendengar itu, Kai tersenyum kecil, menatap Kyungsoo santai.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku membencimu."

"Membenciku? Hei, tak sepantasnya kau membenci orang yang menyelamatkanmu dari protitusti, merawatmu dan memenuhi segala keinginanmu.." Kai tersenyum manis sementara Kyungsoo tersentak, matanya kembali memanas sehingga bendungan air dikelopaknya siap tumpah kapanpun.

"Tapi kau tidak menerimaku,"

"Siapa bilang? Aku menerimamu dirumahku."

"Tidak dihatimu! Kau tidak mencintaiku!"

"Apa butuh cinta untuk membuatmu senang?" Kyungsoo menangis, frustasi mendengar sejuta penolakan lagi dari Kai.

"Terserah. Kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku sedikitpun! Aku hanya boneka pemuas nafsumu, boneka yang kau manja karna kau masih menginginkannya sementara saat kau sudah bosan kau akan membuangnya begitu saja." Teriak Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Telinga Kai memerah, tangannya mengepal mencoba menahan gejolak hatinya yang menyakitkan. Sementara Taeyong yang tentu saja mendengar perdebatan tersebut mencoba acuh dengan fokus pada kemudinya, berharap dia segera mencapai mansion tuannya.

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk kumiliki, terlalu jauh untuk gadis menjijikkan seperti diriku. Kau tak pantas bersamaku. Aku anak seorang pelacur dan pria criminal, aku menjual diri di protitusi sebelum kau pungut. Tentu saja aku yang terlalu berharap. Aku tidak seperti Jisoo yang cantik dan berpendidikan. Jadi lebih baik BUANG aku sekarang juga karna aku rasanya hampir mati karna mencintaimu. Kau hanya membutuhkan tubuhku kan? _You just want my body_! Buang! Buang diriku yang menjijikkan ini seka–"

 _Sret!_

Mata Kyungsoo membola saat dengan kasar Kai menarik bahunya kuat, membuat tubuh mungilnya menatap sepenuhnya kearah pria itu. Matanya yang jahat nampak membara dalam kobaran api kemarahan dan secuil ketakutan didalam diri Kyungsoo muncul.

"Berhenti, berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri." Desisnya dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak berhak merasakan bahwa dirimu tidak berguna dan berniat pergi dariku, karna kau milikku." Telunjuk pria itu lalu menelusuri dagu Kyungsoo dengan perlahan, membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Kau merasa bahwa kau yang paling tersakiti disini bukan? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang kalang kabut saat kau kabur hm? Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku Kyungsoo! Aku sangat cemas, kau tahu hah?!" Dia lalu mendesis.

"Kau berhak marah karna aku tak membalas cintamu! TAPI KAU TIDAK BERHAK KABUR DARIKU!" Teraiknya yang membuat Kyungsoo terjingkat sebelum terisak. Taeyong yang sempat terkejutpun menarik nafas kuat-kuat, mencoba mengabaikan dan fokus pada jalanan. Dia tak berhak ikut campur, ini urusan tuannya.

"Setidaknya tanyakan alasan kenapa aku tidak mencintaimu. Bukan dengan cara egois seperti KABUR MENINGGALKANKU! Kau fikir aku tidak gila saat kau menghilang tanpa jejak seminggu lamanya?" Dia kembali membentak, kali ini dengan kemarahan yang nampaknya dia tahan sedari tadi, membuat Kyungsoo tercekat dan tidak memiliki kesempatan meski hanya untuk bernafas sejenak.

"Aku punya alasan! Kenapa aku membelimu dari Madam Chaerin! Kenapa aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik tanpa membalas perasaanmu. Aku punya alasan yang tidak harus kau tahu sialan!" Makinya lagi, nafasnya memburu cepat. Pria itu lantas berhenti sejenak saat Kyungsoo sudah menangis hebat. Argh! Dia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Kau membuatku sangat marah Kyungsoo, sangat. Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa membencimu.."

"Kau itu sangat berharga untukku." Bisiknya yang masih didengar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak berharga buatmu."

"SIALAN! Kau adalah SEGALANYA BAGIKU! Tidakkah kau sadar hah?"

"TAPI KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU DAN MEMBALAS PERASAANKU!"

"ITU KARNA AKU PUNYA ALASAN DO KYUNGSOO!" Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya erat sambil menangis. Sungguh, baru kali ini Kyungsoo melihat Kai berteriak dan semarah ini padanya. Dadanya naik turun karna nafasnya yang tersumbat, matanya bengkak karna air mata terus menetes.

 _Alasan?_

 _Apa alasannya?_

"Sial! Kau membuatku seperti ini Kyungsoo." Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu meminta Taeyong agar menuju kesuatu tempat. Pria itu mengangguk lalu tanpa banyak bicara memutar balikkan arah mobil dan melaju ketempat yang tuannya minta secepat angin. Ban mobil berdecit saat dia menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat. Mereka sudah sampai. Kai lantas membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar dan menarik Kyungsoo kuat-kuat. Sungguh, dia sebenarnya tak mau menyakiti Kyungsoo, namun dia sangat marah kali ini. Dia lantas menyeret Kyungsoo dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga tersungkur diatas sebuah tanah. Kyungsoo menangis, mencengkram tanah liat dikedua tangannya dengan tubuh bergetar kuat.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya hah? INILAH ALASANNYA."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy satnight eperybody :v

Maafkan atas thypo dan adanya kalimat ambigu :v Spesial buat semuanya yang udah koment ^^ Terimakasih, kukira kalian pada nggak suka T.T

Pada berharap Ucoo ninggalin Kai biar dia menderita ya? Aigoo, akutu tak sejahat itu sama Abi aku sendiri XDD Kuharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yaa.

Thaks for favorite, follow, and riview ^^ Maaf lagi-lagi nggak balas komentar kalian semua, tapi semua riview kalian udah aku baca kok suwerr!

See u next chap!

Wth love, KazekageLaxy ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyong mendengus, menatap sekitar melalui jendela mobilnya dengan gusar. Pria itu nampak kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Hei, bayangkan saja, dia sudah berkendara dari kemarin malam sampai sekarang, tanpa istirahat sejenak, hanya berhenti disebuah pom untuk mengisi bahan bakar dan buang air. Tapi beginilah pekerjaannya sekarang, dia harus mencari nona majikannya jika dia ingin pulang ke mansion dengan selamat.

Dia membuang puntung rokok terakhir, merogoh sakunya dan mendesis karna tak mendapat satu batang rokokpun disana, dia kehabisan. Pria dengan wajah garang itu lantas melihat keluar. Berfikir dimanakah keberadaannya saat ini karna dia terus berkendara tanpa tahu arah, hanya mengikuti naluri hatinya, tapi pastinya ini sangat jauh dari Seoul karna dia sudah berkendara cukup lama. Taeyong lantas mencari-cari sebuah supermarket terdekat, namun dia baru sadar jika berada di pinggiran kota. Sial! Dia kembali berkendara dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah kota kecil, ada sebuah pasar besar dan supermarket. Taeyong lantas memarkirkan mobilnya, berjalan menuju supermarket kecil tersebut dan mengambil rokok serta bir. _Hell_ , dia butuh istirahat. Saat pria itu selesai membayar tagihan, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak bahu seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Oh maaf." Taeyong berucap, mendongak menatap siapa yang dia tabrak dan seketika dia membelalakkan mata. Wanita itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa." Sahutnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa?" Seorang pria berwajah seram yang bersamanya lalu memegang kedua bahunya dengan possesif lalu menatap Taeyong tajam.

"Tidak Oppa. Aku baik-baik saja."

 _Oh_! Itu nona Kyungsoo yang boss cari. Keberuntungan macam apa ini Tuhan?

Taeyong menutup mulutnya yang mendadak terbuka. Setelah menormalkan kembali ekspresi wajahnya dan mengamati wanita tersebut lekat-lekat, dia menyeringai. Lantas keluar dari sana, menuju kearah mobilnya dan menunggu. Tak lama, sosok Kyungsoo dan dua pria yang entah siapa itu keluar dengan belanjaan mereka, memasuki sebuah mobil dan pergi dari sana. Dengan waspada, Taeyong mengikuti mereka sampai disebuah kedai ramen yang tutup. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya cukup jauh, mengamati mereka yang masuk bersama-sama kedalam kedai yang tutup. Taeyong terkekeh, dia lantas meraih ponselnya dan mengutak-atik benda tersebut dengan senyum kemenangan.

Terimakasih telah membawaku kemari Tuhan!

* * *

Ini adalah tahun kedua Kai berada di universitas, tinggal melanjutkan setahun lagi untuknya lulus dan bekerja ditempat Ayahnya. Ya, Kai yang pintar memang mendapat keberuntungan untuk menyelesaikan studynya lebih cepat. Sebenarnya hal itu cukup membuatnya merasa lelah dan pusing, namun dia punya seseorang yang selalu membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Menjadi obat untuknya.

 _Namanya Jennie._

Dia adalah pacarnya. Gadis manis dengan senyum cantik itu adalah pacarnya setahun belakangan ini. Jennie berada di falkutas kesehatan, berbeda dengan Kai yang berada di falkutas bisnis. Definisi Kai untuknya, Jennie itu gadis sederhana yang apa adanya, meski sudah tak memiliki orang tua dan tinggal sebatang kara didunia ini, dia tetap tegar. Jennie itu mentari baginya, karna senyumnya selalu menyebarkan kehangatan yang menyenangkan, salah satu alasan Kai memacarinya tanpa memandang status Jennie ataupun status dirinya sendiri yang merupakan anak seseorang yang terhormat.

Mereka menjalani hari-hari dengan baik dan menyenangkan. Kai yang selalu mencintai gadis itu dan Jennie yang dengan setia selalu menemani Kai. Termasuk saat Ibunya meninggal dunia karna sakit, Jennie adalah orang terdepan yang menghibur Kai dan memberikan pundaknya untuk lelaki itu menangis. Kai sangat terpukul, tentu saja. _Park Bom_ , ibunya adalah segala-galanya untuk Kai, dan wanita itu kini sudah meninggalkannya. Belum reda atas keterpurukannya, Kai harus dibuat marah karna –bahkan tanah makam Ibunya belum mengering, Ayahnya dengan bejat sudah menikah kembali dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan seusia dengannya. Betapa Kai sangat membenci Ayahnya saat itu. Hingga mulai detik itu juga, dia pergi dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri, tanpa sepeser uang dari Ayahnya. Lalu untuk menghidupi dirinya, dia bekerja sampingan disela fokus studynya, mengacuhkan Ayahnya dan menganggap bahwa dia sudah tak memiliki orang tua lagi. Meski hidupnya susah dan berbeda jauh seperti dulu, itu tak masalah baginya karna dia sudah punya Jennie, itu lebih dari cukup. Dia akan belajar dengan giat dan menyelesaikan studynya lebih cepat lagi agar dia bisa segera lulus dan mencari pekerjaan, namun tujuannya bukan ditempat Ayahnya lagi. Tidak! Kai sudah sangat kecewa. Jika menyangkut tentang Ayahnya, maka Kai akan menanggapinya dengan dingin.

Kai selalu membayangkan angannya, merencanakan bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan menikahi Jennie dan membawanya tinggal disebuah rumah yang dia beli dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri, memiliki anak dan hidup berbahagia selamanya, persis seperti dongeng yang sering Ibunya ceritakan saat dia masih kecil dulu.

Semua kembali normal sampai Tuan Kim, Ayah Kai mengetahui hubungan putranya dengan Jennie, si gadis miskin baginya. Meski Kai sudah pergi dari rumah, namun Kai tetaplah putranya, hubungan itu membuat Tuan Kim sangat marah, tentu karna hal itu akan membuat nama baiknya tercoreng. Dia adalah orang terhormat, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki menantu yang tak jelas asal-usulnya dan... _miskin_? Jadi pria itu diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, mendatangi Jennie dan mengancam akan mengahancurkannya jika dia tak sesegera mungkin meninggalkan Kai. Jennie awalnya mengabaikan hal tersebut, namun akhirnya dia menyerah saat tiba-tiba pihak Universitas mengeluarkannya dengan alasan tidak logis serta satu-satunya teman baiknya, Jisoo, mengalami tabrak lari yang membuatnya harus dirawat serius dirumah sakit. Jennie tak bisa berfikir banyak, dia akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Tuan Kim dan mendapatkan kembali pendidikan serta uang yang sangat banyak dari pria itu. Tapi apa itu membuatnya bahagia? Tidak. Jennie merasa frustasi, dengan hati hancur dia memutuskan hubungan mereka dan mulai mengencani pria lain dengan kepura-puraannya.

Kai marah, sangat marah. Tanpa alasan jelas, gadis itu memutuskannya? Memang, dia saat ini sedang sangat sibuk dan tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk Jennie, tapi itu semua juga untuknya, agar dia cepat lulus, bekerja dan menikahinya. Mengeluarkannya dari flat kumuh tempatnya tinggal dan memberikan hal yang lebih layak padanya. Apa salahnya? Apa karna dia sekarang jatuh miskin? Kai yang marah lantas mendatangi Jennie dan dia terkejut saat mengetahui gadis itu sudah pindah kesebuah apartement yang mewah. Dari mana gadis itu mendapat uang? Kai mendadak jadi khawatir. Apa Jennie memutuskannya dan memilih bersama pria lain yang memberinya banyak uang?

"Aku sudah lelah hidup susah. Jadi aku memilih meninggalkanmu dan memacari Mino yang memberiku tempat ini dan uang yang banyak. Bukankah ini menyenangkan?"

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih uang daripada aku?" Kai menatapnya penuh amarah, tangannya dibawah sana sudah mengepal sampai buku tangannya memutih. Emosinya meledak, memenuhi kepalanya yang mendidih. Jadi, Jennie meninggalkannya hanya karna uang hah? Lalu apa artinya hubungan mereka selama ini? Hanya dihargai sebatas apartement dan sejumlah uang? Tidak bisakan dia menunggu sebentar lagi? Hati Kai hancur berkeping-keping menerima kenyataan ini, sangat. Bahkan saking hancur perasaannya, dia merasa hampa dan kosong. Dia fikir Jennie mencintainya dengan tulus, tapi apa? Dia hanya dimanfaatkan.

 _Menyakitkan._

"Pergilah, lupakan aku dan anggap saja kita tak pernah berhubungan. Lagipula aku sudah pacaran dengan Mino." Jennie berucap cuek. Gadis itu sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia bukanlah Jennie yang Kai kenal, Jennie matahari cerahnya. Atau, apakah ini sifat aslinya?

Kai yang marah, lalu mendekati Jennie dan tanpa sadar meraih leher gadis itu, mendorongnya mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak jendela yang terbuka lebar, membuat pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang indah tercetak jelas, namun mereka tak bisa menikmatinya. Kai kalap, hatinya sakit, perasaannya hancur, fikirannya kacau hingga tanpa sadar dia semakin mendorong Jennie yang sudah menangis. Menangis karna dia harus menyakiti orang yang dia cintai.

"Kau! Berani..berani sekali kau," Kai sangat marah, marah karna dia mencintai Jennie hingga rasanya dia tidak akan pernah rela jika gadis itu menjadi milik orang lain. Jennie tidak berucap apapun, namun dengan sengaja dia mendorong punggungnya kebelakang hingga tanpa disadari tubuhnya melewati jendela dan cekikan Kai dilehernya terlepas, membuat tubuhnya terjun bebas dari lantai sepuluh membentur aspal.

 _Duag!_

Tangannya kosong. Kai mematung, tubuhnya membeku, matanya terbelalak dengan kaget. Beberapa detik dia habiskan untuk terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia berlari menuju ketempat Jennie jatuh, dan dia baru menyadari dia kembali menangis menemukan gadis itu sudah pergi, meninggalkannya seperti ibunya.

Kai hancur, dia berdiri disisi pemakaman Jennie tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya, jiwanya kosong, namun pancaran matanya penuh dengan sorot yang jahat. Seperti ada sebuah jiwa baru yang membentenginya.

"Dia tidak pernah mau menghianatimu. Semua ini karna Ayahmu." Kai mendongak, menatap Jisoo tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jisoo lalu menceritakan semuanya, sesuai apa yang Jennie ceritakan padanya. Awalnya dia sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya itu bahwa dia tak akan memberitahu siapapun termasuk Kai, namun dia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Setidaknya Jennie harus tenang di alam sana.

"Brengsek!" Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat Jisoo selesai bercerita, dia merasa sangat marah. Jadi, ini semua ulah Ayahnya? Kai kembali merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya, hingga rasanya sangat kebas, sampai dia tak merasakan apapun lagi. Dia sangat marah, dinding kokoh yang dingin terbangun membatasi hatinya, membuat dirinya berubah menjadi seseorang yang menakutkan dengan tatapan mata jahatnya.

 _Dia tak mau jatuh cinta lagi, dia tak mau mencintai seseorang lagi._

 _Hati dan perasaanya mulai membeku._

Lagipula, dia sudah membuat Jennie pergi dengan tangannya sendiri. Hati kecilnya mencatat trauma tersebut, membuatnya selalu takut apabila dia mencintai seseorang, maka dia akan kembali mengulang kesalahannya dengan membuatnya pergi oleh tangannya sendiri.

* * *

"Kau sudah banyak minum Kai."

Jisoo memperingati, menahan botol kelima yang akan Kai tuangkan kegelasnya. Wanita cantik itu berdecak, meminta bartender menyingkirkan semua gelas-gelas dimeja mereka. Kai mendesis, menatap tajam wanita disampingnya tersebut, namun seolah sudah terbiasa, Jisoo hanya cuek.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan Kyungsoo jika kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu untuk mabuk disini." Ucapnya, menatap Kai sejenak. Suasana club sedang ramai, namun keduanya tengah berada diruangan kedap suara yang privasi, membuat keduanya tak akan terganggu oleh kebisingan diluar sana.

"Ini sudah seminggu, mau sampai kapan kau membiarkannya pergi hm?"

"Dia yang pergi dariku." Desis Kai dengan suara serak.

"Kau harus mencarinya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia tak ingin kembali?" Jisoo menatapnya, tatapannya penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu nikahi dia agar dia mau kembali." Kai terdiam, tubuhnya seketika menegang ditempat. Menikahinya? _Memory_ lama seketika seolah terbuka, berputar diotaknya dan membuatnya merasa mual.

"Dia itu Kyungsoo, bukan Jennie. Ingat itu." Perkataan Jisoo mengenai hatinya, meremasnya kuat dan kembali membuatnya kesakitan. Kai memijat pelipisnya, bayangan masa lalu kembali menghantuinya, mengetuk dinding hatinya yang membeku dan membuatnya kembali merasakan kehancuran di masa lalu tersebut. Kai menyerah, dia lalu bersandar pada sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jisoo, aku harus bagaimana?" Lirihnya.

"Sekarang aku bertanya, apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?" Kai terdiam, tak lantas menjawab. Pikirannya kembali berkelana pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kali dia melihat Kyungsoo dan terketuk untuk membelinya dari madam Chaerin, lalu membawanya pulang kerumahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak punya orang tua, hidup sebatang kara didunia ini. Namun begitu, dia tetap tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang mengalahkan hangatnya sinar matahari, sosok yang apa adanya dan menyenangkan.

 _Persis seperti sosok mendiang Jennie._

 _Alasan dia membelinya._

Namun empat bulan tinggal dengannya, membuat perasaannya berubah. Senyum Kyungsoo serta sifatnya yang polos seolah mengetuk hatinya, merobohkan dinginnya dinding pertahan diri dan mengisi kembali perasaannya yang kosong. Kyungsoo kembali membawa jiwanya pulang dan saat itu juga Kai jatuh cinta, dia mencintai Kyungsoo.

Sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai dia merasa takut akan kehilangan gadis itu jika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. _Sama seperti Jennie!_ Baginya, Kyungsoo adalah poros yang mengatur seluruh kerja tubuhnya, dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Aku sangat mencintainya." Kai berucap dengan lirih, namun Jisoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu berikan dia sebuah kepastian, sebuah status, nikahi dia secepat mungkin. Dia sudah mengatakan jika dia mencintaimu kan? Hal bodoh jika kau terus menggantungnya meski jelas-jelas kau sangat mencintainya."

"Tapi..aku–"

"Kau takut dan trauma. Aku paham itu. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama Kai. Lagipula, kematian Jennie bukan karna dirimu, dia murni ingin bunuh diri saat itu. Aku sahabatnya dan aku mengetahui segalanya." Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menakan rasa sakit jika kembali teringat mendiang sahabatnya tersebut.

"Buang rasa takutmu itu. Kau mencintainya, jadi tak akan mungkin kau menyakitinya. Kau sudah dewasa dan memiliki segalanya, berbeda dengan saat itu. Kau bisa mengendalikan apapun dan menjamin keselamatan Kyungsoo bukan?"

"Ya." Jisoo meraih tasnya, gadis itu lantas bangkit.

"Rasa takut dan trauma itu hanya perasaan semu. Kau sudah kehilangan Jennie, jangan sampai kau kehilangan Kyungsoo. Aku pergi." Jisoo tersenyum kecil, lalu melangkah dengan anggun meninggalkan Kai sendiri diruangan tersebut, merenung.

 _Buang semua rasa takut dan trauma._

Kai membuka matanya, menghela nafas. Dia lalu bangkit, meraih jasnya dan pergi dari sana dengan langkah sempoyongan meski kesadaran masih cukup penuh. Taeyong sudah menunggu dan sesuai informasi pria tersebut, dia akan pergi menjemput Kyungsoo di kota kecil tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I remember it faintly**_

 _ **I can't feel you**_

 _ **I miss your body**_

 _ **Oh! God.**_

 _ **So, where are you?**_

 _ **(Mino: Body)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku MENCINTAIMU! Tapi aku takut, takut..kau akan menghianatiku dan aku takut, takut kau pergi dariku. Tahukah kau bahwa aku kembali terpuruk saat kau meninggalkanku? Itu membuatku kembali takut Kyungsoo, kau tak pernah mengerti.."

Kyungsoo terisak kecil, mata bulatnya mengintip nama yang tertulis cantik dibatu nisan beserta lukisan wajah seseorang disana. Ya, ini adalah tempat istirahat Jennie, seseorang yang membuat Kai takut untuk jatuh cinta. Kyungsoo menekuk kedua kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Perasaannya seolah ikut merasakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan, sangat menyakitkan. Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika Kai memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Tapi satu hal yang Kyungsoo mengerti, Kai sangat mencintai gadis itu. Rasanya sakit sekali saat mengetahui Kai membelinya dari madam Chaerin hanya karna dia mengingatkannya dengan Jennie.

Kyungsoo sedih.

"Kau sudah tau alasannya. Sekarang apa lagi?" Suara Kai dibelakangnya terdengar serak, seolah mencoba menahan kesakitannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap peristirahatan Jennie sejenak, dengan susah payah dia lalu bangkit, mengabaikan baju serta wajahnya yang kotor, dia menunduk dan tak berani menatap pria tersebut.

Alasan macam apa ini? Kenapa Kai tak pecaya padanya, Kyungsoo tak mungkin bisa menghianatinya. Seharusnya Kai tahu itu.

"Aku mau pulang." Bisiknya, kepalanya sangat pening dan perutnya melilit dengan cepat, dia belum makan apapun. Namun dia mencoba menahannya, Kyungsoo lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju mobil dimana Taeyong tanpa banyak bicara membukakannya pintu. Tak lama, Kai juga datang dan duduk tepat disebelahnya. Mereka diam dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya mobil mencapai mansion. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak, menelan ludahnya saat bangunan mewah itu berdiri kokoh didepannya, dia kembali kesini. Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat, berharap agar dia segera mencapai kamar dan bisa beristirahat dengan–

 _Bruk!_

Tapi mendadak tubuh Kyungsoo melemah, dia terjatuh dan pingsan tepat saat dia keluar dari mobil. Membuat Kai terbelalak dan dengan cemas menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Soo. Kyungsoo sayang, kau kenapa?" Kai menepuk pipinya pelan, namun gadis itu hanya membalas dengan ringisan kecil sambil meremas perutnya sendiri. Kai mendesis, menyadari kebodohannya jika Kyungsoo belum memakan apapun karna dia tidur terlalu lama saat diperjalanan. Pria itu lantas mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam, menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

"Taeyong, cepat panggil dokter!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya terlambat makan hingga membuat _maag_ nya kambuh." Dokter itu menulis resep disebuah note dan memberikannya pada Kai.

"Tolong perhatikan pola makannya tuan Kim."

"Baik. Terimakasih dokter." Kai mengangguk kecil, membiarkan dokter pribadinya itu meninggalkan kamar dimana Kyungsoo tengah beristirahat. Pria itu lantas mendekati Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucatnya yang tengah bersandar dikepala ranjang, menatap senja diluar jendela.

"Merasa baik?" Kai duduk disisi ranjang, mengusap pipinya. Kyungsoo bergeming, mengangguk kecil meski itu lemah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Setelah mengetahui alasan Kai tak membalas perasaannya, dia harus bereaksi seperti apa? Kyungsoo berfikir lama, namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti biasa, seperti tak ada masalah apapun.

"Kau harus istirahat sayang."

"Tapi aku sudah banyak tidur, aku lelah jika harus kembali tidur." Bibirnya maju sementara matanya memancarkan cahaya seperti anak kecil yang menolak untuk minum obat. Kai terkekeh, merasa bahwa _Kyungsoo-nya_ sudah kembali lagi.

"Lalu kau mau apa hm?"

"Aku bosan."

"Mau berjalan-jalan ke taman?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya, dengan binar kesenangan sebelum mengangguk semangat. Kai melepas jasnya, membuangnya kesembarang arah sebelum berjongkok disisi ranjang, memberikan punggungnya dengan suka rela pada gadis tersebut. Kyungsoo yang mungil terasa ringan sekali.

"Bibi Jeon selalu merawatnya bahkan saat kau dengan tega meninggalkan mereka." Kai membawa Kyungsoo yang ada dipunggungnya melewati jembatan, menuju ayunan favoritnya sebelum mendudukkan gadis itu disana. Suasana menjadi canggung sejenak sampai Kai berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo dan meraih kedua tangannya untuk digenggam.

"Maafkan aku," Bisiknya pelan. Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak, sebelum menunduk. Tapi jemari panjang itu kembali mengangkat dagunya, membuat matanya menabrak tepat ke obsidian yang jahat itu.

"Kau percaya kan, jika aku sangat mencintaimu?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab, bahkan saat bibir panas pria tersebut mengecup punggung tangannya yang dingin. Dia menatap kembali si mata jahat, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa berbohong jika dia menemukan tatapan cinta disana. Kyungsoo membuang muka.

" _You just want my body?"_

Kai tersenyum, menatap Kyungsoo penuh rasa bersalah. "Kuharap kau memahami situasiku saat itu Soo. Aku tidak hanya membutuhkan tubuhmu, tapi semuanya. Aku membutuhkan dirimu." Kyungsoo diam, namun jawaban Kai sudah cukup baginya.

"Aku turut bersedih tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jennie. Ayahmu, tak kusangka dia akan sekejam itu." Kai memilih diam tak menanggapi, karna baginya, itu adalah hal menyakitkan jika mengingat apa yang sudah Ayahnya lakukan. Sampai sekarang, diapun masih membenci Ayahnya.

"Andai Jennie masih hidup, kau pasti tak akan pernah bertemu denganku ya."

"Kyungsoo."

"Apa aku sebegitu miripnya dengan Jennie?"

"Hm, tidak juga. Dia tidak cerewet dan manja sepertimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia cantik?"

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengusap punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Dia cantik, tapi kaulah wanita paling cantik saat ini."

"Kau berkata jujur?"

"Iya sayang."

"Tapi kau belum bisa melupakannya."

 _Checkmate._

Kai terdiam, kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan? Aku percaya. Tapi sepertinya kau masih butuh waktu, waktu untuk meyakinkan dirimu sendiri. Dan aku tidak akan memaksakan dirimu untuk mencintaiku lagi. Yakinkan dirimu sendiri Kai.."

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya, lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih membisu bersama keheningan malam. Gadis itu melangkah dengan perlahan kembali kedalam rumah. Perkataan Kyungsoo seolah menghantamnya telak, membuatnya merasa menyesal telah menyakiti gadis itu. Kai lalu berdiri, menarik nafas sekali sebelum beranjak menyusul Kyungsoo.

Ternyata dia kedatangan tamu. Chanyeol datang bersama istrinya yang langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat, tak melepasnya seinci pun seolah mereka tak pernah bertemu puluhan tahun lamanya. Namun Kai maklum, Baekhyun pasti merindukan Kyungsoo. Da lalu menyapa Chanyeol dan mengajaknya minum kopi sementara para gadis menikmati waktu berdua mereka.

"Baek bukan maksudku mengusir, tapi kau itu sudah punya suami. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu menginap."

"Tapi–"

"Kau mau membiarkan Chanyeol tidur sendiri? Apa kau tidak takut tiba-tiba dia mencari gadis lain untuk tidur bersama karna kesepian?"

"YA! Kyungie!" Kyungsoo terkikik, menikmati wajah cemberut Baekhyun yang manis tersebut. ini sudah malam dan Baekhyun bilang dia akan menginap menemani Kyungsoo yang tentu saja ditolak. Hei, Baekhyun sudah bersuami, dan dia tak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol tidur sendiri bukan?

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi besok aku berkunjung kembali."

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum, memeluk Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum dia berpamitan untuk pulang. Kyungsoo melambai dari atas ranjang, karna Baekhyun tak mengijinkannya turun dan menyuruhnya istirahat saja. Em, sedikit berlebihan sih. Tapi itu adalah perhatian yang manis.

Baekhyun pergi dan Kai datang dengan segelas susu kesukaannya.

"Minum ini dan pergilah tidur." Kyungsoo menerima gelas tersebut, meneguk habis isinya lalu mengembalikannya sebagai gelas kosong. Tanpa bicara apapun, dia lalu berbaring, menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya, membuat Kai menghela nafas dalam. Pria itu lalu membungkuk, mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Selamat malam sayang." Bisiknya lalu beranjak dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang diam-diam terisak kecil.

 _Kai ternyata mencintainya._

 _Tapi dia juga masih mencintai mendiang Jennie._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat, namun hubungan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo seolah berjalan dengan lambat dan hanya berada dititik semu. Kyungsoo yang tak banyak bicara dan selalu menghindar sementara Kai terus mencoba untuk mencuri hatinya kembali.

Tapi seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, Kai membutuhkan waktu untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, dan Kyungsoo akan tetap menunggu diantara langkah harinya yang semakin hari semakin membosankan baginya.

"Aku berangkat." Kai mengecup pelipisnya singkat, lalu meninggalkan meja makan sambil menjinjing jas hitamnya. Kyungsoo tak memberikan respon lebih seperti biasanya, dia hanya diam dan kembali menikmati susu serta bacon paginya dengan lambat. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makannya, dia meninggalkan meja makan dan menuju ruang tengah untuk bersantai, namun betapa terkejutnya karna dia mendapati sosok Jisoo sudah duduk disalah satu sofa dengan majalahnya. Kyungsoo berdiam diri, tak tahu harus melakukan apa sampai gadis cantik itu mendongak dan menemukannya yang masih mematung seperti orang bodoh.

"Hai Kyungsoo.." Sapanya dengan begitu manis.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kai beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, menuju kesisi tembok lain yang tertutup oleh rak buku tinggi. Jemarinya merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebuah remote kecil dan menekan tombol merah, membuat rak tersebut bergeser dan sebuah pintu muncul.

Lelaki tan itu terdiam, memutuskan untuk masuk atau tidak. Pasalnya, dibalik pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan pribadi miliknya, yang sangat rahasia dan tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya. Dia menghela nafas, namun akhirnya dia memutuskan membuka pintunya dan masuk. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, gelap gulita, tanpa jendela. Kai menyalakan lampu, dan saat itulah mata manapun akan menemukan puluhan foto yang terpajang indah didinding, lukisan besar diujung serta gaun putih yang masih terpajang disebuah _mannequin_.

Kai menghela nafas panjang –lagi, menekan segala perasaannya dalam-dalam. Ya, tempat ini bisa disebut _gallery_ nya, bersama seluruh kenangannya dengan Jennie. Kai mengamati foto-foto didinding, menyentuhnya perlahan dan tersenyum miris. Itu foto dirinya dan Jennie.

 _Masa lalunya._

Sorotnya berubah, tatapannya menjadi sendu saat matanya menuju kearah lukisan besar diujung, dimana sosok Jennie tengah tersenyum dengan manis. Dia mendekat, menyentuh gaun putih sederhana berenda-renda diujungnya itu dengan tangan kaku. Dulunya, ini adalah gaun yang akan dia hadiahkan pada Jennie, sebelum kejadian besar itu terjadi. Kai masih menyimpannya, semua, disini, kebersamaannya dengan Jennie. Namun kali ini Kai ingin menghapus semuanya.

Karena dia sudah punya KYUNGSOO.

Seharusnya dia bisa melupakan Jennie dan fokus pada Kyungsoo, tapi nyatanya dia belum bisa. Tepat seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, meski Kai mencintai Kyungsoo, dia belum bisa melupakan Jennie. Tapi cukup sudah dia merasakan perasaan sakit saat Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya, menjauhinya dengan alasan memberikan waktu untuknya. Tidak lagi, Kai harus meyakinkan hatinya atau dia akan kehilangan Kyungsoo, seperti dia kehilangan Jennie. Tidak lagi. Dia menghubungi Taeyong, dan memberi perintah pada lelaki itu untuk membawa semua foto, lukisan dan gaun tersebut keluar.

Kai menatap melalui jendela kamarnya, menyaksikan bagaimana kertas kanvas tersebut dilahap si jago merah, terbakar dan hangus menjadi abu. Foto serta lukisan itu hilang, gaun itu juga hilang. Seperti abu yang tersapu angin, kenangan itu menguap, hilang. Kai mendesah, perasaannya menjadi ringan dan dia lega luar biasa. Dengan begini, dia sudah menetapkan hatinya, menatap masa depannya, yaitu Kyungsoo. Dia berbalik, menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah tidur meringkuk seperti anak kucing, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali. Lelaki tan itu naik keatas ranjang, masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dan merengkuh Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis itu terusik dan bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, namun begitu entah sadar atau tidak, dia beringsut semakin dekat dengan Kai, masuk kedalam dekapannya dan kembali tertidur, membuat Kai tersenyum senang.

"Selamat malam sayang." Bisiknya.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, melihat-lihat berbagai macam gaun yang terpajang cantik di etalase, semuanya elegan, berkilau dan terlihat mahal. Namun satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo heran, kenapa Jisoo malah membawanya kesini?

Well, Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak kedatangan gadis itu tadi. Meski cukup terkejut karna ini pertemuan pertama mereka untuk bertatap muka, meski canggung, Kyungsoo tetap bersikap baik karna dia tak mau membuat kesan yang buruk, dia juga terpaksa ikut saat Jisoo mengajaknya kemari. Gadis itu tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita lain yang berpenampilan modis dan sangat cantik, mereka menatap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan kearahnya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa lalu menerima uluran tangan wanita yang bicara dengan Jisoo tadi.

"Namaku Exy. Senang bertemu denganmu," Dia berucap sambil mengedipkan mata, lalu menatap Jisoo.

"Apakah dia?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah _sweetheart_ , ikutlah denganku." Kyungsoo menatap Jisoo dan gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan, Kyungsoo dibawa Exy kesebuah ruangan khusus. Gadis modis yang sepertinya desainer itu lantas mengambil meteran, lalu sibuk mengukur tubuh Kyungsoo dan menulisnya dinote.

"Kurasa cukup." Exy tersenyum. Kungsoo tak banyak bertanya, dia lalu kembali keruangan tadi dan menemukan Jisoo tengah berbincang melalui ponselnya, Kyungsoo tak yakin, apa Jisoo menghubungi Kai?

Saat mereka mendekat, Jisoo menyudahi telfonnya dan tersenyum. Dia bicara sebentar dengan Exy sebelum mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang disebuah restoran.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kebutik tadi?" Jisoo tersenyum, meneguk kopinya dengan santai.

"Kau akan terkejut nanti." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo tak bertanya, dia memilih kembali melahap waffle vanillanya. Dia juga tak memikirkan hal itu, dia hanya berfikir sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Jisoo dan Kai. Oke, sesuai cerita yang dia dengar dari Kai, Jisoo adalah sahabat Jennie. Lalu hubungannya dengan Kai? Bisa jadi kan Kai memacari Jisoo? Melihat mereka yang selalu bekerja sama dan terlihat..dekat.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Kyungsoo tersadar, dia lalu mendongak menatap Jisoo. Ya, dia memang cantik, anggun dan elegan.

"Kau."

"Aku?" Jisoo menunjuk drinya sendiri dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Gadis cantik itu lalu tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa kau berfikir aku punya hubungan khusus dengan Kai?"

"Apa kau kekasihnya?"

"Saat Kai jelas-jelas sudah memilikimu?"

"Apapun bisa terjadi, lagipula aku hanya _slave_ dirumahnya."

"Hei, jangan bicara begitu." Jisoo meraih sebelah tangannya lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku dan Kai tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain hubungan bisnis dan teman baik." Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan dalam, seolah dia masih belum mempercayai kata-kata Jisoo.

"Setelah kepergian Jennie, Kai sangat hancur dan terpuruk. Aku merasa kasihan padanya, dia seperti tak punya tujuan hidup. Dan aku selalu berusaha menghiburnya tanpa membawa perasaan apapun, percayalah. Jika aku menginginkan Kai, maka dari dulu aku sudah menjadikannya suamku. Kai sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Karna dia selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku." Jisoo tersenyum lagi, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang nampak belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Tentang saat kau pertama kali dibeli dari protitusti tersebut. Bagaimana kau membuatnya jatuh cinta, bahkan saat kau pergi darinya. Tidak ada obrolan kami yang jauh-jauh darimu Kyungsoo. Aku hanyalah tempat untuk bercerita karna kami berteman lama. Kau paham kan jika Kai tak memiliki teman?"

Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengangguk. Ya, Kai memang tak memiliki teman, mungkin hanya Chanyeol dan Jisoolah temannya. Kyungsoo merasa malu karna dia telah berburuk sangka pada gadis ini.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa, aku memahaminya."

"Hm, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Tentang?"

"Ayahnya."

Jisoo melepas genggamannya dan kembali menyeruput kopinya. Waffle manis yang masih tersisa setengah juga tak menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, dia melepas garpunya dan tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"Ya, secara tak langsung dia yang melenyapkan Jennie. Dia orang yang egois dan kejam, dan Kai membencinya, sampai sekarang."

"Apa mereka masih berhubungan?"

"Entahlah. Tapi setahuku, semenjak Kai sukses dengan perusahaannya sendiri, aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya. Kurasa dia sudah merasa bahwa dia tak bisa mengendalikan Kai lagi." Kyungsoo mencerna ucapan Jisoo lalu menunduk, menautkan kedua tangannya diatas paha dengan gugup.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa dia bisa menerimaku?" Ucapnya lirih, namun Jisoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Mungkin Kai tidak akan peduli, dengan atau tanpa restu darinya, Kai akan tetap mempertahankanmu. Baginya, dia sudah tak memiliki orang tua lagi." Ucapan Jennie menohok hati Kungsoo. Ternyata, tidak hanya dirinya saja yang hidup seorang diri karna kehilangan orang tua, tapi Kai juga mengalami hal yang sama, bahkan lebih menyakitkan. Kyungsoo jadi menyesal sudah mengabaikan lelaki itu beberapa hari ini, Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Kyungsoo, apapun yang terjadi, tolong tetap percayalah pada Kai." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kemudian dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat Jisoo juga tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi berbelanja hari ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo kembali kemansion pada sore hari, dengan banyak sekali barang-barang yang dia beli bersama Jisoo. Setelah pembicaraan direstoran tadi, keduanya mulai membuka diri –sebenarnya Kyungsoo lebih banyak– dan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Dua gadis itu menghabiskan waktu dengan berbelanja bersama, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah berhasil menghabiskan kartu kredit milik Kai, tapi percayalah lelaki itu tak akan peduli, apapun demi Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat melihat Kai menuruni anak tangga dengan pakaian santai. Tumben dia pulang kantor lebih cepat, fikir Kyungsoo. Pria itu menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Kau darimana?"

"Pergi bersama Jisoo."

"Oh." Kai tersenyum. "Kau mendapat teman baru?" Lelaki itu meraih belanjaan Kyungsoo dan membantu membawanya naik, dia berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo dan diam-diam tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mengoceh ini itu, sepertinya mood gadis itu sedang baik, sehingga Kyungsoo-nya yang manja dan cerewet kembali.

"Dia menyenangkan, aku akan mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun besok.." Kyungsoo meletakkan barangnya, lalu duduk disisi ranjang dan melepas _heels_ nya, mengeluh pelan karna kakinya pegal.

"Kenapa? Lelah?" Kai duduk disisinya, meraih kaki Kyungsoo dan membawanya kepangkuannya, memijatnya pelan. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dengan senang hati menaikkan sebelah kakinya yang lain. Percayalah, hanya Kyungsoo yang berani melakukan hal ini.

"Jadi, dia hanya temanmu?"

"Siapa?"

"Jisoo." Kai mendongak, menatapnya dengan obsidiannya yang kelam.

"Apa kau mengira kami punya hubungan?"

"Ya, maaf." Kyungsoo menunduk, tapi Kai tersenyum.

"Itu wajar, karna kau pasti merasa cemburu." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, gadis itu menunduk menikmati bagaimana jemari panjang itu memanjakan kakinya.

"Dia tadi mengajakku kebutik, lalu temannya yang bernama Exy mengukur tubuhku."

"Hm?"

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Kau tahu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan binar kepolosan yang ingin tahu, membuat Kai menyimpan senyum lebarnya. Kyungsoo terlalu polos.

"Kau kan pergi dengannya, kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepadanya?"

"Dia bilang dia akan membuatku terkejut nanti."

"Jika begitu, beriap-siaplah untuk terkejut."

Kyungsoo memasang pose berfikir yang imut, membuat Kai merasa gemas. Ah, sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih pada Jisoo karna telah membuat _Kyungsoo-nya kembali_ _seperti semula_. Tapi memang pada dasarnya, suasana hati Kyungsoo itu bisa berubah-rubah dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Huh? Marah karena?"

"Mungkin kau tak sadar, tapi sikapmu sangat dingin padaku. Kau bahkan menghindariku beberapa hari ini."

"Benarkah?" Lirihnya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu waktu untuk meyakinkan diri."

"Tapi aku sudah merasa yakin, sangat yakin denganmu."

"Tidak, kau belum." Kyungsoo berucap, _sebelum kau benar-benar mengikatku, kau belum benar-benar yakin_.

"Ya, aku sudah." Ucapnya dengan suara tegas serta tatapan, oh jangan mata jahat itu lagi. Kyungsoo terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi dia harus menghentikan percakapan ini.

"Aku ingin susu strawberryku!" Kai mengernyitkan alisnya, Kyungsoonya benar-benar kembali. Dia lalu meletakkan kaki Kyungsoo diatas ranjang dan meminta Bibi Jeon membuatkan segelas susu untuk Kyungsoo. Ponsel disakunya seketika bordering, lelaki tan itu melihat layar ponselnya sejenak sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Aku akan segera datang." Kai mematikan sambungan, bersamaan dengan Bibi Jeon yang masuk dengan segelas susu hangat. Lelaki itu bisa mendengar seruan terimakasih Kyungsoo yang manja dan bibi Jeon yang menggelang-gelang. Itu benar-benar membuat Kai senang, karna dia kembali melihat Kyungsoo yang _dulu_.

"Aku harus pergi." Dia mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah asik menyeruput susunya, mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Ikut!"

"Tidak, pergilah mandi dan istirahat. Aku akan datang saat makan malam, oke?" Setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk, lelaki tan itu segera pergi keluar. Memakai mantelnya dan menuju mobilnya, Taeyong seperti biasa siap mengantarnya menemui seseorang. Dia pergi kesebuah café, mendorong pintu ganda kaca dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Itu dia tuan." Taeyong menunjuk seseorang dan Kai menyeringai tipis, mendekati meja tersebut dan menyapa seseorang disana.

"Kita bertemu kembali.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria paruh baya itu tengah menikmati sore ditemani secangkir teh saat istrinya yang masih muda nan cantik itu datang, duduk disebelahnya.

"Sayang."

"Hm?"

"Ada undangan untukmu." Pria tua yang awalnya menatap lurus kearah taman rumahnya itu menoleh, menatap istrinya yang menyodorkan sesuatu. Sebuah undangan. Memang, itu terlihat sederhana, namun karna ditulis dengan tinta emas dan desain yang indah, membuatnya terlihat elegan. Mata tuanya bergerak, menatap deretan kalimat disana dan seketika menghela nafas dengan sedih.

"Aku memang Ayah yang bodoh." Gumannya menunduk, sangat sedih. Sementara istrinya itu berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengusap bahunya lembut.

"Tidak sayang, apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar."

"Tapi dia tetap tidak akan memafkanku,"

"Percayalah, dia tidak sebegitunya membencimu. Jika dia amat membencimu, tidak mungkin undangan itu datang padamu, hm? Kita akan pergi bersama, aku akan menemanimu.."

Tuan Kim mendongak, menatap wajah istrinya yang cantik jelita tersebut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih, Dara sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo bangun!"

Gadis manis itu merengut dengan mata terpejam, dengan kesal dia lalu berguling dan membelakangi sosok Baekhyun yang sudah berkacak pinggang. Demi Tuhan! Ini masih jam lima pagi, dan untuk apa Baekhyun datang sepagi ini lalu membangunkannya?

"Ish! Baekki, jangan mengganggu tidurku!" Serunya sebal. Sungguh, dia hanya ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Namun Baekhyun berdecak, dia menatap Jisoo yang hanya tersenyum maklum didekat pintu. Well, keduanya memang sudah saling mengenal, tepatnya Kyungsoo yang mengenalkan mereka satu minggu yang lalu sehingga ketiganya menjadi teman sekarang.

"Kyung! Bangun atau aku akan menyeretmu!"

Kyungsoo menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, mencoba mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kembali mengoceh. Kesal karna Kyungsoo tak kunjung bangun, akhirnya Nyonya Park tersebut dengan terpaksa menarik selimut Kyungsoo, membuat gadis bermata bulat itu mengerang kesal, namun dia tak peduli. Baekhyun lantas setengah menyeret Kyungsoo yang merengek kekamar mandi, mengancamnya agar mandi.

Yah, dia punya misi khusus hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo kesal pada sahabatnya ini, namun dia tetap menuruti Baekhyun untuk mandi dan mencuci rambutnya. Dia heran, untuk apa sih Baekhyun mendadak melakukan hal ini?

Belum sempat keterkejutannya atas tingkah Baekhyun reda, dia kembali terkejut saat melihat sosok Exy sudah berada dikamarnya. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Oh. Andai Kai tahu hal ini, dia pasti akan marah karna membiarkan orang lain masuk sembarangan kedalam kamar mereka.

Apa sih yang sedang Jisoo dan Baekhyun rencanakan? Dia jadi menyesal mengenalkan keduanya, karna nyatanya mereka sangat klop untuk menjadi _best partner in crime_.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya heran, terheran lagi saat Exy menariknya untuk duduk dikursi rias. Ada banyak sekali kotak-kotak berisi peralatan make-up, dan yang membuatnya terperangah adalah gaun indah yang terpasang pada sebuah _mannequin_ di sudut, terlihat berkilau dan indah. Sejak kapan gaun itu berada disana? Kyungsoo terdiam, terkejut, kaget dan bingung.

"A–apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" Jisoo dan Baekhyun saling memandang lalu menyeringai kecil.

"Rahasia." Ucapnya serempak. Exy hanya tertawa, dia lalu memutar tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap kaca rias, tangan-tangan terampilnya lalu mulai bekerja, membuat keajaiban. Kyungsoo berdebar hebat, dia tak mau menebak hal yang terjadi pagi ini, namun dia yakin, tebakannya tidak akan salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berdebar hebat, jantungnya bahkan nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Dia duduk dengan gelisah dikursinya sementara Taeyong yang memakai pakaian formal itu sedang mengemudi dengan santai. Mata pria itu sesekali melirik Kyungsoo dan tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu nampak gugup luar biasa, tapi itu tak bisa mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Apalagi dengan riasan serta gaun luar biasa tersebut.

"Nona, kau nampak gugup." Komentar Taeyong tersenyum tipis, Kyungsoo menatapnya dan tersenyum malu.

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

"Ya."

Bagaimana kau tidak gugup, jika tanpa pemberitahuan dan persiapan apapun kau harus bangun pagi, merias diri, memakai gaun, pergi ke gereja dan menikah?

Demi Tuhan!

Rasanya dia ingin membunuh Baekhyun dan Jisoo karna dua wanita itu tak memberitahu apapun padanya. Jadi, inilah alasan Baekhyun menyeretnya untuk bangun pagi, karna dia akan MENIKAH.

Ah! Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal ini? Apa dia akan menikah dengan Kai? Tentu saja bodoh. Tapi…Kemarin malam saat mereka pergi tidur, lelaki tan itu tak mengatakan apapun selain ' _Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya Kyungsoo_..'

Astaga!

Apakah ini arti dari perkataannya semalam? Kyungsoo seketika merasa bodoh karna tak mengerti. Dia gugup, malu dan kesal. Pantas dia tak menemukan Kai bahkan saat Baekhyun memaksanya bangun tadi. Apa ini yang dimaksud kejutan?

Apa itu artinya Kai sudah yakin pada dirinya sendiri?

"Nona kita sudah sampai." Ucapan Taeyong membuyarkan lamunannya, lelaki itu tersenyum melihat kegugupan Kyungsoo yang bertambah dua kali lipat. Dengan hati-hati dia membukakan pintu dan membantu Nonanya itu keluar dari mobil, mengangkat ujung gaunnya yang berat dan panjang. Taeyong memandangnya takjub, gaun ini sangat lembut sekali. Selain itu, model dan aksesorisnya begitu elegan, menempel pas pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, membalutnya dengan menawan dan membuatnya terlihat seperti Cinderella. Ah tidak, mungkin Cinderella akan kalah cantik. Dan yang terpenting, harganya selangit. Taeyong menggelang, kembali fokus. Mereka sudah sampai disebuah Gereja Katedral. Dia lalu menggandengnya masuk, dan dengan setengah terseret, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perasaan yang hendak meledak.

Dia akan menikah!

Tanpa persiapan apapun. Seandainya jika dia tahu dia akan menikah hari ini, setidaknya dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk melatih kegugupannya. Ah sial! Kai sialan. Kyungsoo meringis, dia ingin lari saja rasanya. Mereka memasuki pintu lain dan Kyungsoo menahan Taeyong untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Ada apa nona?"

"A–aku, tunggu sebentar. Biarkan aku mengambil nafas." Kyungsoo meraup nafas dengan rakus, mencoba mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin, dia merasa sesak. Membayangkan bahwa dia akan berjalan diatas karpet merah menuju kearah Kai yang terlihat gagah dengan jas pengantinnya. Kyungsoo merasa mulas, tanpa sadar meremat tangan Taeyong keras-keras. Mendadak dia jadi mengingat Ibunya, seharusnya Ibunya bisa melihatnya menikah. Dan juga, seharusnya Ayahnya yang menggandengnya masuk. Kyungsoo jadi sedih.

"Nona?"

"A–apa kau yang akan menggandengku menuju altar?" Tanyanya lirih menunduk, Taeyong tersenyum, dia tak menjawab, namun dia menggandeng Kyungsoo masuk dan memuka pintu ganda tersebut lebar-lebar, dua kali melangkah sebelum berucap.

"Tidak nona. Bukan aku, tapi dia."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan perasaannya meluap begitu saja saat menemukan Yongguk berdiri didepannya, beralih meraih tangannya dengan senyuman, dia terlihat tampan dengan potongan rambut rapi serta jas hitamnya.

"Oppa?" Kyungsoo memeluknya, dia ingin menangis namun Yongguk menahannya, melepas pelukannya dan sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, simpan air matamu." Pria itu tersenyum lalu menggandengnya. "Kau terliat sangat cantik sayang." Pujinya tulus. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan air matanya, dia memandang Yongguk dan tak menyangka bahwa pria ini menggantikan posisi yang seharusnya ditempati Ayahnya. Lalu dua gadis kecil muncul dengan gaun lucu mereka, tersenyum dengan buket bunga masing-masing ditangan. Mereka berdiri diatas karpet merah yang penuh dengan kelopak mawar dan mulai berjalan, semakin kedalam.

Yongguk melirik Kyungsoo dan melihat kegugupan diwajahnya, pria itu lantas mengusap tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar dilengannya, menenangkannya. Mereka hampir sampai, para tamu sudah terlihat dan mereka berdiri saat melihat pengantin wanita telah datang, beberapa tamu bahkan memuji bahwa Kyungsoo sangat cantik.

"Angkat kepalamu Kyungsoo." Yongguk berbisik, membuat Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan semua pasang mata menatap tepat kearahnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada dibarisan depan, Oh Ibu Bang dan Bibi Jeon juga disana. Exy berada disana dan sedang tersenyum puas didekat Jisoo yang.. hei, siapa lelaki yang menggandengnya itu?

Kyungsoo menyapukan pandangannya, menatap gereja yang dihias dengan indah, lalu tatapannya jatuh tepat diatas mimbar. Dimana seorang pendeta berdiri disamping Kai. AH, Dia terlihat sangat menawan, seperti Pangeran Alexander yang agung. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, namun cukup membuat Kyungsoo hampir mati, apalagi saat Yongguk menyerahkan tangannya pada genggaman lelaki tersebut. Kyungsoo menatapnya, antara rasa kesal dan bahagianya. Kesal karna Kai menyiapkan semua ini tanpa memberitahunya dan bahagia karna Kai bersungguh-sungguh akan menjadikan dirinya _miliknya_.

Sang pendeta lalu meraih alkitabnya dan memulai upacara.

"Apakah saudara mengakui dihadapan Tuhan Yesus dan JemaatNya bahwa saudara bersedia dan mau menerima saudari Do Kyungsoo sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara?"

Kai menarik nafasnya panjang, seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum berucap dengan jelas dan tegas.

"Saya bersedia."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat mendengarnya, gadis itu mendongak menatap Kai yang memandang lurus kedepan. Seketika dia merasa terharu.

"Apakah saudari bersedia tunduk kepada suami seperti jemaat tunduk kepada Kristus, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama saudari berdua hidup?"

Kali ini sang Pendeta menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. Kyungsoo terdiam, membuat semua orang menahan nafas atas jawabannya. Gadis itu beralih menatap Kai yang menatap cemas dan penuh harap kepadanya, namun tetap memasang ekspresi tenang.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan tidak?" Bagai tersambar petir, ekspresi Kai seketika mengeras dengan cepat, mata jahatnya memandang Kyungsoo penuh amarah dan kesedihan sekaligus.

"Apa kau akan mencekikku dan membunuhku?" Pendeta menatap keduanya dengan bingung dan memilih mengulang kembali pertanyaannya pada Kyungsoo. Sementara para tamu menunggu dengan cemas. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dalam-dalam, merasakan remasan kuat ditangannya, dia lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia." Gadis itu tersenyum cantik, membuat para tamu bertepuk tangan sementara Pendeta memanjatkan do'anya. Kai menatapnya nyalang, merasa dipermainkan, namun begitu dia tersenyum tipis. Zelo membawakannya kotak cincin, dia meraihnya dan memasangkan cincin emas tersebut ke jemari manis Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu balik memasangkan padanya. Keduanya saling melempar senyum sebelum dengan cepat Kai mendekat dan meraup bibirnya dengan rakus, membuat semua orang menjadi heboh tak terkendali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau sudah yakin?"

"Tidak mungkin aku menikahimu jika aku tak merasa yakin." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, bergelayut manja dilengan kekar lelaki tersebut.

"Tapi kau membuatku gugup setengah mati. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika kau akan menikahiku" Kyungsoo berucap kesal, dan itu sangat imut bagi Kai hingga membuat lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kau senang kan kunikahi?"

"Ya. Berarti kau mencintaiku dan bersungguh-sungguh." Gadis itu lalu memeluknya, mengecup pipi kanan suaminya dengan manis.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga." Balasnya.

 _Tidak ada Jennie, hanya Kyungsoo!_

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa Ibu Bang ada disini?"

"Rahasia."

"Jangan-jangan, kau bersekongkol dengan Jisoo dan Baekhyun juga ya."

"Hm." Kyungsoo mencubit lengannya gemas, merajuk-rajuk manja saat sebuah deheman menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menoleh, menemukan seorang pria paruh baya dengan gadis cantik disebelahnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya, menemukan sorot mata si pria tua yang sama dengan milik Kai. Oh astaga, apakah itu Ayah Kai? Kyungsoo seketika mengkerut mundur, namun Kai menaan pinggangnya, mendorongnya agar berdiri disisinya. Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Terimakasih telah mengundangku kemari Kai.." Kai menatap Ayahnya, dengan dingin dan penuh peringatan. Seolah mengatakan ' _Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan atau mengendalikanku lagi_ ' lalu seolah mengerti kemarahan Kai, Tuan Kim hanya tertawa seadanya. Yah, meski Kai belum bisa memaafkannya, setidaknya dia harus bersyukur Kai mengundangnya datang. Itu berarti anak lelakinya itu masih menganggapnya ada.

"Kau pintar memilih istri, dia sangat cantik. Selamat datang dikeluarga Kim menantuku." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, menatap Kai sejenak sebelum berguman terimakasih.

"Aku adalah Kim Jiyong, Ayah Kai, dan ini Sandara, istriku." Ibu tiri Kai lalu mendekatinya, menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau manis." Pujinya. Kyungsoo menatapnya, tersenyum malu. Ibu tiri Kai terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun merah tuanya itu.

"Terimakasih Nyonya."

"Ah tidak sayang, Ibu Sandara. Panggil aku Ibu, kau adalah putriku saat ini."

"Mm, ya Ibu."

"Bagus." Wanita itu lalu membuka tas mahalnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan dari bahan beludru berwarna coklat tua. Kai meliriknya dan terkejut. Itukan kotak perhiasan mendiang Ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ada diwanita ini? Seketika, Kai merasa marah, namun dia menahannya dan menunggu apa yang akan Sandara lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kai, ini adalah kalung mendiang Ibumu." Sandara membuka kotak tersebut, menunjukkan sebuah kalung emas putih dengan batu ruby sebagai liontinnya. Ya, Kai ingat. Itu adalah kalung mendiang Ibunya saat dia menikah dengan Ayahnya dulu.

"Aku tidak pernah memakainya sekalipun, karna aku tahu aku tidak berhak. Sekarang, kau sudah memiliki istri dan dia lebih berhak. Kemarilah sayang, Ibu akan memakaikannya untukmu." Kyungsoo berbalik saat Sandara menyuruhnya demikian, membiarkan Sandara memakaikan kalung indah itu dilehernya. Kyungsoo menatap kalungnya dan takjub, ini memang indah.

"Kau tambah cantik Kyungsoo."

"Terimakasih Ibu." Sandara memeluknya sesaat, lalu menggandeng suaminya pergi dari sana. Kai masih diam, sampai orang tuanya itu berbaur dikerumunan, namun dia bisa menangkap tatapan terakhir Ayahnya yang penuh rasa bersalah padanya.

"Kai, apakah kalung ini cantik?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ceria. Kai menatapnya dan hanya tersenyum tipis, membuat senyum Kyungsoo luntur.

"Kau tidak suka aku memakainya karna ini milik mendiang Ibumu ya? Jika begitu, aku akan melepasnya."

"Ah tidak." Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak membuka kalungnya, pria itu lalu mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan manis.

"Tidak, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau semakin cantik menggunakan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lalu memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Dia tau, hubungan Kai dan Ayahnya tidak baik. Namun dia tak akan bertanya lebih banyak karna takut itu akan menganggu, dia akan menunggu sampai Kai bercerita sendiri, apakah lelaki itu masih dendam atau tidak pada Ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci di Gereja tadi, kini Kai menggelar sebuah pesta besar disebuah gedung hotel bintang lima. Ada banyak tamu yang datang, sebagian teman bisnis, pegawai kantor, dan para pelayan rumah.

Kyungsoo sudah mengganti gaun pernikahannya dengan gaun yang lebih simple, namun tetap elegan dan pas ditubuh mungilnya. Terpujilah tangan-tangan terampil Exy.

Mungkin Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling bahagia hari ini, dia sudah menikah dan sah menjadi istri Kai, orang yang dicintainya. Kini statusnya sudah menjadi Nyonya Kim, bukan seorang _slave_ lagi, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya sangat terharu. Dia teringat Ibunya dan berguman dalam hati ' _Ibu, aku sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Ayah disana, aku mencintaimu_..' Semua orang ada disini, menemaninya. Kyungsoo tak tahu, bagaimana Ibu Bang bisa berada disini atau bagaimana Yongguk yang menggandengnya di altar tadi. Yang jelas, Kai diam-diam sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan menyembunyikannya dengan rapat. Ini sungguh kejutan besar buatnya.

Ohya, omong-omong soal pria yang bersama Jisoo tadi. Dia adalah pacarnya, namanya Bobby. Dan Kyungsoo sangat malu karna sempat merasa cemburu atas kedekatan Kai dengan Jisoo. Padahal gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

Pesta berakhir tengah malam, sebagian tamu sudah pulang sementara beberapa masih tinggal –kebanyakan pelayan rumah, menikmati minuman mereka sampai mabuk.

Kai mengendarai mobilnya pulang kerumah bersama Kyungsoo, gadis itu nampak kelelahan sekali.

"Apa kau lelah?" Kyungsoo hanya berguman sambil menyandarkan kepalanya disisi jendela. Mobil melaju menembus jalanan yang lenggang, hingga tak berapa lama mereka mencapai mansion dengan selamat. Kai membuka mobil dan berputar untuk hal yang sama, membawa Kyungsoo keluar sebelum menggendong gadis itu _bridal style_.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo yang terkejut merajuk kesal, namun akhirnya dia melingkarkan lengannya dileher lelaki itu, mencium lehernya sekali dan terkikik. Membuat Kai menahan nafas.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Kai menaiki anak tangga perlahan sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar mereka, dan ajaibnya Kyungsoo bisa menemukan puluhan lilin yang menyala serta kelopak mawar yang memenuhi ranjangnya. Kyungsoo tertawa. Ini malam romantis untuk pasangan baru sepertinya.

"Apa ini ulah Bibi Jeon?"

"Ya. Dengan dua sahabatmu itu." Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo disisi ranjang, membiarkan gadis itu duduk dan melihatnya membuka jas serta dasi hitamnya.

"Kenapa?" Kai membuka kemejanya, membuangnya asal sehingga Kyungsoo bisa menikmati dada bidang serta perut berorotnya yang seksi. Gadis itu tersenyum malu, kakinya bergoyang-goyang disisi ranjang. Ketahuilah jika pose manis itu sangatlah menggoda dimata Kai.

"Apa?" Kai menyeringai, mendekati Kyungsoo yang langsung memeluk perutnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Entah itu kalimat cinta yang keberapa, namun keduanya tidak akan bosan untuk terus mengucapkannya.

Kai tersenyum tampan, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut, lalu turun kepunggungnya, membuka ikatan gaunnya. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"Kau tau apa yang ku mau."

"Ya." Lelaki itu terkekeh, menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum polos kearahnya. Lalu dengan satu sentakan, dia membuka seluruh gaun Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis itu polos sepenuhnya. Kai bergejolak dengan ledakan nafsunya, lalu berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo dengan serak.

" _I want your body!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan badan yang remuk redam, dia melirik kesamping dan menemukan ruang yang kosong. Dimana Kai? Apa dia sudah bangun? Gadis itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya, membuat selimutnya merosot sehingga buah dadanya terlihat. Tersenyum malu, dia lalu menarik selimut dan melihat jam yang terpasang diatas tv.

Pukul sebelas siang.

Hebat, kegiatan semalam sukses membuatnya kelelahan hingga dia terlambat bangun. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bercinta dengan status sebagai _istri_ , bukan _slave_ lagi, itu membuatnya bahagia. Kyungsoo menguap sekali, lalu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, sosok Kai keluar dengan handuk melilit dipinggangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Aku lapar." Kai terkekeh, dia lalu menuju lemarinya dan tanpa malu memakai pakaiannya, disaksikan Kyungsoo yang diam-diam mengintip dengan wajah memerah. Lelaki itu menyeringai, lalu menghubungi Bibi Jeon lewat ponselnya untuk membawakan makanan setelah berpakaian santai.

"Bibi Jeon akan membawakan makanan untukmu sebentar lagi."

"Terimakasih." Kai mengusap kepalanya sayang lalu dia meraih sesuatu didalam laci, menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu?"

"Tiket pesawat. Kita akan pergi ke Eropa besok, berbulan madu." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, memandang dua tiket didepannya dan wajah Kai bergantian. Sedari dulu, dia sangat ingin pergi ke Eropa. Dan seperti mimpi, Kai akan mengajaknya pergi kesana besok, untuk berbulan madu.

"Kai.." Kyungsoo berguman lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia lalu bangkit memeluk suaminya erat. Mengabaikan jika dia tengah telanjang atau dada polosnya yang menekan kearah Kai.

"Terimakasih, hiks. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya terisak kecil, dia lalu melepas pelukannya, memberikan Kai ciuman yang manis. Namun itu kesalahan besar karna Kai menahan ciumannya, lantas mendorongnya kembali keranjang. Membuat tubuh Kungsoo terlentang, namun gadis itu tak menolak. Seketika Kai merasa rugi telah berpakaian karna nyatanya dia kembali melepaskannya sekarang, mengabaikan Bibi Jeon yang sudah malu parah diambang pintu, wanita tua itu lalu memilih pergi dengan nampannya kembali. Karna Nonanya sudah mendapatkan sarapannya sendiri.

* * *

Awalnya, Kai membeli Kyungsoo hanya karna gadis itu mirip dengan mendiang pacarna, Jennie. Namun saat ini dia harus menghapus opini tersebut, karna Kyungsoo ternyata jauh berbeda.

Kyungsoo itu bagai narkoba, membuatnya selalu ketagihan dan menderita jika tak mengkonsumsinya barang sejenakpun.

Kyungsoo adalah poros hidupnya. Kehadiran gadis itulah yang membuatnya melupakan masa lalu, melupakan kesakitannya, dan melupakan Jennie. Kyungsoo telah memenuhi otaknya. Kyungsoo adalah hal utama dihidupnya, Kyungsoo adalah segalanya, membuat Kai rela melakukan apapun demi gadis itu.

 _Kai mencintai Kyungsoo._

 _Dan Kyungsoo mencintai Kai._

Semuanya berakir bahagia persis seperti di dongeng yang dulu sering Kai dengar sebelum tidur dari ibunya, _Kim Bom._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks to:

Kamsab, kim gongju, ninonay, , NopwillineKaiSoo, Lady Azhura, Ungcoo Baby, 12154kaisoo, sangjoonpark, kaisookimm, kyungni sarang, itsrain222, Evakyungie24, OneKim, soo12dks, 2ndsoo, windykim, young180100, Naazizahrs, nesyarera, fitri22exo, SNAmaliiia, hugo Carbert, ppyaira019, TulangRusuknyaDyo, ChocoSoo, parkminky94, kim cry soo, pororo023, Guest, , soohazelnut, Epanda, Cimolndut, Kim Leera, ChiChu, kyungin, soo88, ernajk22, moonlight9092, Kyungi1229, Young180100, carin240896, SFA30, Kyungi1229, BigSehun'sjunior, na, Ms. Do12, awrerei, gspghea, Ray CB H KT, Gigi Kelincinya Kookie, yeuyun, ryaauliao, ludeerhan, ndkaisoo, daebaktaeluv, wafa Nabila, papiyeol61, KimRyeona19, missal, evakyung, Ray han, park rara, erikaalni, Kim124, ripusi1288, Rizkinovitasarii, T.a, yong1237, sehun2502, IDamnLovePCY, Arny527, abcbcbcd, ruixi1, hrms, Tiara582, tamimei, Indriya11, Kim YeHyun, Sitie J504, , sushimakipark, ucrittri, yeuyun, karifka1201, erikaalni, aryntipMh, ssuoshnet, kyungie love, 16, insoo, Bae815, mai kaisoo love, Kyungsii, kkamjong1214, kim gyuna, dia sukma, fha, trie1288, kjongsoo1214, daranaz, Lovesoo, wulankai500, Sofis Magdalena, danacteb, ohxoho, dyllaanst, sider, gitaaorgee, trie1288, rini kim, Jung EunJin, Jj.

And mai_dlela, xo_black & nurul.0212!

Thanks to realllmino atas lagunya yang menginspirasi^

Yuhuuu!

Akhirnya tamat juga, tanpa banyak chapter, tanpa masalah yang berbelit-belit haha. Thank you! Tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini ngga bakal kuselesaikan, haha. Maaf ngga bisa jawab pertanyaannya, semoga dengan ending ini semua pertanyaan kalian terjawab ya. Maafkan atas segala kekurangan karna saya hanya manusia dan saya hanyalah author yang masih belajar^

Makasih semangatnya, dukungannya dan semuanya yang tertulis dikolom riview! Aku sayang kalian semuaa.. bertemu di fanfict lain berikutnya yaaa ^^

Happy Maljum! XDD

 _ **KazekageLaxy**_


	6. Sequel up!

_Wahh_

 _Come baby kiss baby_

 _The pretty girls are here_

 _Oh baby come on_

 _Come on over boy_

 _(AOA - Like a Cat)_

* * *

Yongguk mendongak, menemukan lelaki berwajah arogan itu mengambil duduk didepannya.

" _Kita bertemu lagi,_ " Dia menyapa, duduk disana dengan segala ke angkuhannya yang tak terbantahkan. Lihat saja anak buahnya yang setia berdiri di belakangnya itu. _Cih_ , Yongguk masih ingat jika lelaki itulah yang menghajarnya.

"Jadi, setelah mendapatkan Kyungsoo, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Yongguk memulai dengan sinis. Awalnya dia tidak ingin bertemu lelaki ini mengingat dialah dalang dari kerusakan kedai Ibunya, tapi mengingat ini berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo, jadi dia datang sekaligus ingin mencari tahu.

"Kyungsoo memang milikku, aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi _hak_ ku."

" _Yayaya,_ mengambil dengan cara menghancurkan tempat orang lain." Lelaki tan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar sindiran tersebut.

"Aku sudah menggantinya lebih." Percakapan terhenti sejenak saat pelayan membawakan dua cangkir kopi. Yongguk segera menyesapnya perlahan, omong-omong dokter tampan itu masih memiliki sisa luka yang belum mengering karna kejadian tempo lalu.

"Jadi, bisa katakan apa tujuanmu disini? Karna aku tidak punya banyak waktu, pasienku menunggu."

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo, bagaiana keadaannya? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Dia baik dan dia bersenang-senang dirumahku."

Yongguk menyipitkan mata, menatapnya curiga sebelum menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo? Aku jadi tidak mempercayai tentang dirinya yang kabur karna cerita Ibu tirinya setelah kau datang menjemputnya."

"Itu memang sebuah kebohongan."

Kai menyesap kopinya sekali sebelum menceritakan kebenarannya secara lebih sederhana, dia hanya menjelaskan tentang hubungan mereka dan alasan Kyungsoo pergi darinya. Yongguk terkejut awalnya, namun dia seperti mulai memahami. Ah, Kyungsoo membohonginya, namun jujur saja Yongguk tidak merasa kesal. Kyungsoo, gadis manis yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu pasti tidak memiliki pilihan.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menjalankan rencanaku, jadi aku meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuanku?" Yongguk mengerutkan dahinya main-main, "orang sepertimu meminta tolong?"

"Ini untuk Kyungsoo." Kai memotong, tatapannya terlihat serius. "Aku akan menikahinya kurang dari dua minggu. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, jadi aku memintamu untuk menjadi walinya sekaligus mengundang kalian ke acara pernikahan kami nanti."

* * *

"Aku akan menikahi Kyungsoo."

Jisoo nyaris tersedak kopinya sendiri, gadis itu buru-buru meletakkan cangkirnya hanya untuk menatap Kai yang duduk didepannya dengan wajah serius.

"Kau.. apa?"

"Menikahi Kyungsoo."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jisoo terdiam sebelum wanita cantik itu merasakan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Ah, akhirnya.

"Tolong jangan membual padaku."

"Aku, tidak!" Sekali lagi lelaki itu berkata dengan tegas, membuat Jisoo yakin bahwa lelaki itu memang benar-benar berkata jujur.

"Aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku juga tidak mau jika harus menyakiti perasaannya, aku juga tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri." Ada keputus-asaan dari nada suaranya, namun tekad lelaki itu lebih banyak mendominasi. Mendengarnya Jisoo merasa bahagia sekali, ah bahkan dia sampai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo?"

"Dia belum tahu, karna aku belum memberi tahu." Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya, bagamana calon pengantin wanita tidak diberi tahu jika dia akan dinikahi?

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya, dan ini adalah tugasmu, buatkan gaun yang paling bagus untuknya. Dan ya satu lagi, karna dia masih meragukan hubungan kita. Jadi dekati dia dan jadilah temannya, jelaskan semuanya, tentang hubungan kita yang sebenarnya."

 _Well_ , lelaki didepannya ini memang sangat _bossy_ , jadi Jisoo tidak terlalu terkejut. Tapi dia tidak keberatan, dia mempunyai Exy, teman baiknya yang sudah menciptakan ratusan gaun pernikahan yang sempurna. Dan juga, tanpa dimintapun dia akan mendekati Kyungsoo, menjalin pertemanan yang tulus dengannya.

"Oke, masalah gaun serahkan padaku." Jisoo mengangkat jempolnya. "Kapan?"

"Dua minggu lagi, kurasa cukup untuk menyiapkan semuanya."

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Gadis itu menatap Kai dengan hati-hati. "Kau akan mengundang Ayah dan Ibu tirimu?" Tatapan mata lelaki itu berubah, menjadi lebih tajam namun ada segores luka yang belum mengering disana. Cukup lama lelaki itu hanya diam sebelum mengangguk.

"Ya." Jawabnya. "Aku mengirimkan undangan untuknya, biarpun aku membencinya, tapi Kyungsoo adalah calon menantu mereka _dengan iya atau tidak restunya._ "

* * *

Sequel of BODY

KaiSoo, GS/M.

'Venice'

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pesawat mendarat di Bandara Venice Marco Polo setelah beberapa jam terbang dari Incheon. Cuaca cukup hangat saat Kai menggandeng Kungsoo yang bersemangat keluar dari bandara, menuju ke arah sedan yang sudah menunggu.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, dia sangat bersemangat, bahkan saking bersemangatnya dia tidak memejamkan matanya sejenakpun saat di pesawat tadi meski Kai sudah menyuruhnya.

" _Selamat datang di Venice.."_

Venice, sebuah kota di Italia Utara dengan luas wilayah 412 kilometer persegi yang berdiri diatas air dengan begitu indah, kota penuh romansa dengan ikon-ikon wisata yang siap membuat siapapun takjub. Pilihan yang tepat untuk menghabiskan bulan madu bersama istri tercinta.

"Kau menyukainya?" Gadis disebelahnya mengangguk, kemudian memberikan ciuman manis di pipi kirinya. Kai tersenyum, membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam sedan yang menjemput mereka sementara petugas bandara meletakkan koper mereka di bagasi. Venice di bulan maret memiliki cuaca yang hangat, menyenangkan melihat jalanan kota beserta bangunan-bangunan menjulang dengan arsitek serta seni romanya yang kental, itu yang di lakukan Kyungsoo di mobilnya. Mengabaikan Kai dan memilih menatap jalanan melalui jendela mobil yang terbuka. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, akhirnya dia bisa mengunjungi salah satu kota di Eropa. Kai pun tidak mau mengganggu, dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat istrinya yang sangat antusias.

Sedan kemudian berhenti disebuah hotel berbintang lima, _The Gritti Palace, A Luxury Collection Hotel_. Bangunan menjulang yang menawarkan fasilitas _Grand Canal View_ dengan harga $490 semalam. _Well,_ jangan kaget karna Kai adalah pria kaya raya, ingat?

Petugas hotel menyambut mereka dengan begitu sopan, mengantarkan mereka menuju kamar yang telah di pesan dan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan begitu baik. Tentu saja, Kai sudah membayar mahal untuk ini. Sesaat mencapai kamarnya, Kyungsoo berlarian menuju jendela kaca, melihat pemandangan kota yang cantik serta keindahan sungai Canal yang berkilauan tertimpa mentari sore. Kyungsoo begitu menikmatinya, kota ini sangat indah dan mengagumkan.

"Sayang," Sebuah lengan kemudian melingkari perutnya diikuti dagu yang menempel di atas bahu kanannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Kai? Lelaki itu pasti sedikit merajuk karna Kyungsoo terus mengabaikannya akibat terlalu sibuk mengagumi kota Venice yang menakjubkan.

"Kau bersemangat sekali,"

"Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya untukku." Kai tersenyum tipis, membalikkan tubuh istrinya dan menciumnya dengan manis.

"Aku berjanji kita akan mengelilingi Venice sampai puas, tapi kau jangan lupa jika kedatangan kita kesini juga untuk berbulan madu hm." Kalimat terakhir lelaki itu diucapkan dengan begitu rendah, terasa menggelitik di telinga Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dia paham apa yang diinginkan lelaki ini.

" _You want my body?"_

"Um, _yes._ "

Tapi ini masih sore dan mereka baru sampai, demi Tuhan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai..Kai.."

Lelaki itu membuka mata begitu merasakan sebuah tepukan kecil di lengannya, lantas menemukan wajah istrinya yang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah cemberut menggemaskan.

"Ada apa hm?" Kai merubah posisi tengkurapnya menjadi menyamping, meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Tubuh telanjang keduanya menempel, yah mereka memang bercinta di sore hari saat keduanya baru mencapai hotel, dan malam sudah menjelang ternyata, ruangan menjadi remang karna lampu belum dinyalakan.

"Aku lapar." Cicitan manja Kyungsoo menyadarkan lelaki itu jika dia tidak memberikan istrinya kesempatan untuk mengisi perut sesaat mereka sampai, bahkan dialah yang ' _memakan_ ' istrinya tadi. Ah, salahkan saja kenapa Kyungsoo yang polos nan manis itu begitu menggoda hingga membangkitkan gairahnya tanpa bisa di tahan.

"Kau manis sekali saat merajuk begini," Lelaki itu memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir istrinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Oke, kita akan makan malam diluar. Bersiaplah sayang,"

"Kita akan makan dimana?" Kai tersenyum, menemukan keantusiasan di mata istrinya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mengajak istrinya kesebuah menara yang menjulang setinggi seratus meter bernama _Piazza San Marco_ , sebuah gedung symbol dari Venice yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo terkagum karna viewnya yang begitu menakjubkan. Mereka memilih makan malam di restoran area outdoor, ditemani musik orchestra di bawah langit yang berbintang, sungguh makan malam romantis yang tidak akan pernah Kyungsoo lupakan. Gadis itu makan dengan begitu lahap, senyuman terus terkembang di wajahnya yang cantik dengan sedikit polesan. Ah, Kai juga ikut bahagia melihatnya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo melewati bulan madu mereka dengan begitu menyenangkan, selain bercinta di berbagai kesempatan tanpa bosan, tentu saja keduanya menghabiskan waktu di Venice untuk berjalan-jalan romantis sebagai pasangan suami istri.

Pada hari kedua, mereka mengunjungi _St. Mark's Basilicia_ , sebuah Gereja megah yang di bangun pada tahun 1094 dan berada di tepi utara _St. Mark's Square_. Kai lebih banyak memotret Kyungsoo, memegang kameranya dan tanpa lelah mengambil gambar istrinya yang tengah terkagum pada katedral katolik roma dengan desain arsitektur timur-barat, serta mozaik bersepuh emas yang mewah khas unik Venice. Setelah puas, mereka berjalan menuju _Doge's Palace_ yang berada tepat berdampingan dengan _St. Mark's Basilicia_. Well, Kyungsoo memang menolak untuk mengendarai kendaraan, gadis itu bersikukuh untuk berjalan kaki dan Kai mau tak mau menyetujui. Lagipula, berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan tidak terlalu buruk.

Pada hari selanjutnya, mereka mengunjungi _Correr Museum_ yang terkenal sebelum menuju _St. Mark Square_. Tentu saja alun-alun pusat kota itu begitu ramai oleh warga lokat ataupun wisatawan.

"Kai, lihat! Bukankah itu menakjubkan?" Kyungsoo berseru sambil menunjuk pada _Campanile_ , sebuah lonceng yang berada di _St. Mark's Basilicia_ yang kemarin mereka kunjungi.

"Iya sayang, kita bahkan mengunjungi gereja itu kemarin."

Sejujurnya Kai juga menyukai tempat ini, semua bangunan berarsitektur indah, terasa sangat romantis dengan landmark yang bisa dilihat dari café outdoor yang saat ini sedang dia dan Kyungsoo singgahi. Tentu saja, menikmati secangkir kopi sore di tempat ini adalah pilihan bagus. Ada sebuah moment yang sangat Kyungsoo suka, adalah saat para merpati juga memadati alun-alun diantara para manusia, gadis itu tentu saja bersemangat, dia ada di tengah alun-alun, dengan sengaja memberikan merpati itu makanan agar hewan itu dekat dengannya.

 _Klik!_

 _Klik!_

Dan Kai tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan moment tersebut, kameranya bekerja, mengabadikan pemandangan istri cantiknya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Kai, aku ingin naik Gondola."

Kyungsoo meminta pada malam hari sebelum mereka tertidur, dan tentu saja itu menjadi sebuah perintah untuk Kai yang harus dijalankan. Karna keesokan harinya mereka berjalan beberapa blok melewati _St. Mark's Square_ untuk menemukan beberapa _Gondolier_ dengan pakaian berwarna merah khas menunggu penumpang diatas perahu besarnya.

 _Water taxi_ itu mengapung diatas danau, berlayar dengan perlahan melewati kanal-kanal bagian dalam, jembatan _Rialto, Grand Canal_ dan tentu saja _Bridge of Sigh_ yang sangat terkenal tersebut. Perjalanan panjang menaiki Gondola memakan tarif mahal, namun Kai tidak peduli. _Asal istrinya senang._

"Disini indah sekali, demi Tuhan!" Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan karna terlampau senang, gadis itu memeluk suaminya dengan begitu erat, jangan lupakan satu cup gelato dipangkuannya.

"Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan begitu tulus, matanya berkaca-kaca membuat Kai menggeleng tidak suka.

"Jangan menangis," Lelaki tan itu mengusap air matanya, dia tahu itu adalah air mata bahagia, namun Kai tidak ingin melihat ada air mata lagi. "Aku sangat mencintaimu dan apapun akan kulakukan untukmu sayang."

Kyungsoo terharu, sebegitu besarnya kah Kai mencintainya? Gadis itu memberikan kecupan manis di bibirnya sebagai ucapan cinta dan terimakasih.

"Nah, makan gelatomu sebelum melelah." Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk, segera dia menikmati gelatonya sambil menikmati pemandangan Canal. Kai terus menatap istrinya, alih-alih menikmati pemandangan, dia lebih suka memandang istri cantiknya yang tengah menikmati gelato dengan begitu lucu.

"Makanmu berantakan sekali." Kai mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang berisi remah gelato dan menjilatnya. "Manis," Gumamnya. Kyungsoo mengambil satu sendok, menyodorkannya didepan bibir Kai, saat lelaki itu membuka mulutnya, dengan jahil dia menarik sendoknya dan memakan gelato tersebut sambil terkikik.

"Kau mengerjaiku ya?" Kai mendengus, lalu tanpa memperdulikan _Gondoliers_ dibelakangnya, dia meraih wajah Kyungsoo dan mengambil gelatonya didalam mulut istrinya, berciuman dengan manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau hamil?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun dari sebrang sana. Sahabatnya itu memang menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia pergi ke Dokter dan mendapat diagnosa jika dia tengah hamil tiga minggu. Baekhyun terdengar sangat bahagia, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mempercayai ini, selamat Baekhyun! Kau dan Chanyeol akan menjadi orang tua!"

" _Ya, terimakasih. Kuharap kau juga menyusul sepertiku, haha._ "

Tawa bahagia Baekhyun menutup panggilan keduanya. Saat ini di Venice waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya di salah satu restoran bersama Kai, ah suaminya itu sedang keluar sebentar karna sebuah urusan.

Kyungsoo merasa terharu atas kehamilan Baekhyun, pasti Chanyeol sangat bahagia. Hal itu membuatnya berfikir, bagaimana jika Kai juga berada di situasi yang sama? Tapi selama ini, dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Kai berinteraksi atau sekedar bersama anak kecil, atau bayi sekalipun. Itu membuatnya tidak tahu apakah lelaki itu menyukai berada di sekitar bayi atau anak-anak. Tapi memiliki seorang anak, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bukan?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ini adalah malam terakhirnya di Venice karna besok siang mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. Kai memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dia serahkan pada Taeyong sepenuhnya, dia adalah CEO dan memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar disana. Yah, ini adalah malam terakhir dan Kyungsoo ingin menjadikan enam hari di Venice ini tak akan terlupakan.

Gadis itu bangkit dari atas ranjang, membersihkan riasan tipisnya dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi gaun tidur. Gaun berbahan sutra dengan panjang setengah paha serta potongan dada yang rendah. Kyungsoo menyukainya, lantas tersenyum kecil sambil menggerai rambutnya, menyisirnya sambil bersenandung kecil di meja rias.

 _Klek!_

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Kai memasuki kamar dengan jas tersampir dilengannya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sexy dan begitu _mengundang_ , membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah istrinya ini sengaja menggodanya?

"Ya."

Dia melangkah, berjalan mendekat dan berdiri dibelakang tubuh istrinya yang masih menyisir rambut. Bayangan wajah kerasnya terpantul di cermin, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Gadis itu lantas bangkit, meraih jas lelaki itu dan melemparnya ke lantai sebelum mendorong tubuh suaminya hingga terlentang di ranjang. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun, namun senyum sensualnya itu sudah mengatakan semuanya, saat dia dengan cermat melepas sepatu serta kemeja suaminya.

"Wow!" Kai menahan tubuh gadis yang duduk diatas perutnya sejenak. "Apa kau salah makan hm? Kenapa menjadi nakal seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dengan senyum menggoda dia memainkan jemari lentik itu di atas dada bidang suaminya, dan bertanya.

"Apa kau menyukai bayi?" Dahi Kai berkerut mendengarnya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo menanyakan hal tersebut, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk. Tentu saja, dia sangat menginginkan bayi yang lahir dari Rahim orang tercintanya ini.

"Aku menyukai mereka,"

"Apa kau ingin memilikinya?"

"Tentu sayang,"

Mendengar jawaban suaminya, entah kenapa itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat lega. Dia dengan nakal melepas celana suaminya sebelum melepas gaun tidurnya sendiri dengan suka cita.

"Baekhyun menghubungiku dan dia akan segera memiliki bayi, dia hamil."

Kai butuh beberapa detik untuk berfikir sementara istrinya mengambil kendali dengan mengecup lehernya. Namun akhirnya dia memahami jalan fikiran isrinya dan menyeringai, dengan cepat dia membalikkan keadaan, membawa istrinya berada di bawah tindihannya.

"Baekhyun hamil?" Dia mengecup ujung bibir istrinya sebelum berbisik, "Jika begitu mari kita membuat bayi." Dan malam terakhir di Venice itu berakhir panjang dengan begitu panas dan sensual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menahan tangis begitu Dokter Jiu mengatakan bahwa dia tengah mengandung dua minggu. Tangis harunya tak terbendung dan dia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Selamat Kyungsoo, kau sedang hamil." Dokter muda itu menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum manis. "Keluarlah, pasti suamimu sudah menunggu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengatakan terimakasih pada Dokter Jiu sebelum setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan untuk menemukan suaminya yang tengah menunggu dengan cemas. Yah, beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo memang sering mual dan merasa kelelahan, tepatnya setengah satu bulan kepulangan mereka dari Venice. Dan Kai, lelaki itu pasti langsung kemari setelah Taeyong yang mengantarnya kesini memberi tahu. Kyungsoo tadi hanya merasa tidak enak badan, karna Kai sedang _meeting_ di kantor, jadi dia meminta Taeyong untuk mengantarnya ke Dokter. Dan yah, pasti lelaki itu memberi tahu hal ini pada Kai.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik?" Kai yang setengah panik itu langsung memegang kepala istrinya, memeriksa apakah keadaan wanita itu bak-baik saja. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tersenyum, lantas memeluk suaminya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik tersebut. Dia tanpa jas, dasi dilehernya mengendur dengan kemeja yang kusut. Ah, _penampilan yang jauh dari biasanya_. Apa lelaki ini langsung kemari saat Taeyong memberitahunya?

"Kai–"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, lantas mencium suaminya dan memberitahu kabar bahagia tersebut.

"Aku hamil Kai, dan kita akan segera memiliki bayi!"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Kai terdiam sebelum membulatkan mata, menatap istrinya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau– apa?"

"Hamil!"

Kai tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya selain tersenyum lebar dan memeluk istrinya erat-erat.

"Oh ya Tuhan akhirnya, terimakasih!" Dia memberikan kecupan manis di wajah istrinya sebelum berjongkok didepan perutnya sambil bergumam.

"Halo anakku," Bisiknya sambil mengecup perut Kyungsoo yang masih rata. Gadis itu melihatnya dengan begitu terharu, meneteskan air mata bahagianya. Kai begitu mencintai dirinya dan calon bayinya.

"Aku akan memiliki bayi, ini berita bagus! Kita akan mengadakan pesta besar dan mengundang semua orang!" Ucap Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo memakai sebuah anting mutiara untuk melengkapi penampilannya malam ini. Ada pesta besar dirumah Kai dan dia tentu saja datang sekaligus memberikan ucapan selamat datang pada calon bayi sahabatnya tersebut. _Calon keponakannya._ Gadis itu tersenyum, dia terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Gaun dengan panjang selutut berwarna maroon keluaran brand _Gucci_ itu menempel pas ditubuhnya, ditunjang _make up bold_ yang membuat aura cantiknya tak terbantahkan. Dia akan meninggalkan kamar karna pacarnya, Bobby sudah menunggu dan akan menemaninya ke pesta. Tapi dia berhenti di depan pintu, membawa arah pandang pada figura besar yang terpasang dia atas ranjangnya. Dimana potret dirinya dan Jennie yang tengah tersenyum terbingkai dengan cantik.

"Kai sudah memiliki kehidupan baru yang bahagia, dan aku merasa senang melihatnya. Jennie, semoga kau juga senang di alam sana, aku menyayangimu sahabatku." Jisoo tersenyum, sebelum memutar knop pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui Bobby, meninggalkan raut bahagia sebuah bayangan yang lenyap di kegelapan malam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Ngga ada encenya'_

' _Lanjut sampai Kaisoo punya baby'_

Ehe, semoga chapter ini bisa memenuhi permintaan diatas haha. Semoga suka dan maapkeun apabila tidak memuaskannnn~ Jadiii, orang yang Kai temui dan alasan kenapa Yongguk bisa nemenin Kyungsoo di altar sudah terjawab yaa^^

Hm, segitu saja dulu ya.

Terimakasih untuk follow, favorite and riviewnya..

See u next sequel? Secret!

Love.


End file.
